


Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail: Wrath of the Reaper

by Rose_Dragonslayer



Series: Dragon Ball and Fairy Tail [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Shounen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:32:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 26,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Dragonslayer/pseuds/Rose_Dragonslayer
Summary: It's been a few months since Universe 7's victory in the Tournament of Power, and peace has returned to Earth once more. But that all changes when a simple request from Jaco ends up sending Son Goku and Vegeta to a completely new world: one outside the 12 Universes. Now, they must band together with the mages of Fairy Tail in order to stop an ancient evil from conquering all of reality.





	1. Peace

“Come on Bulma! It’s not that big of a deal!” Jaco cried. 

__

“Wasting the Dragon Balls is a big deal moron!” Bulma replied with her usual angry tone. “Why do you need them anyway?” 

“It’s Galactic Patrol business!” Jaco replied. “Even a Super Elite like me can’t disclose that information!” 

“Well, then no Dragon Balls for you,” Bulma scoffed as she started to walk away. “Even if I agreed to help you find them, they’re only stone now.”

“Wait! What do you mean they're just stone!” Jaco cried, starting to panic. 

“After Shenron grants your wishes, the Dragon Balls fly off. Once they land, they become stone for 1 year. And it just so happens we used the Dragon Balls 5 months ago.” 

“OH NO!!! This was a request from the Galactic King himself! I’m going to lose my job! Goodbye Super Elite status! Goodbye, my amazing ship!” Jaco fell on his face and started crying. 

“Oh, why didn’t you say so Jaco. That squid guy is a big deal right?” 

“NO ONE WITH THE TITLE OF KING IS NOT A BIG DEAL! HE'S THE BIGGEST DEAL!” Jaco cried furiously. “Wait why does he being involved change your mind?” Jaco asked perplexed. Bulma laughed and smiled at Jaco. 

“You already forgot? He’s the reason we won Champas’s tournament. If he didn’t inform Goku about Time-Skip, Hit would have easily beaten Goku.” 

“Oh” Jaco exclaimed. “You're right! So will you help me?” Jaco asked happily.  
“On one condition…” Jaco sighed. “... you tell us what this is about, deal?” Bulma asked strictly. 

“Fine,” Jaco moaned. “Go get your husband too, he may want to hear this.” Jaco said as he ran outside to his ship.


	2. The Kai's Cube

It took 5 minutes to convince Vegeta to come down from the Gravity Room, but he eventually did. It was obvious, however, that he was not in a good mood.

 “This better be as important as you say it is,” Vegeta grumbled.

 “Quit whining!” Bulma yelled. Vegeta just scoffed and ignored her. They returned to the lawn where Jaco landed to see him staring intently at a metal cube.

 “So this is what I had to stop training to see, a metal box.” Vegeta’s anger starting to reach the boiling point. Jaco turned to them with a deadly serious look.

 “This is more dangerous than you can possibly imagine.” Vegeta immediately perked up.

  _This moron never takes anything seriously, this might actually be something big._ As Vegeta’s mind raced, Jaco began to explain the cube.

 “This is an ancient prison we found 50 years ago. It holds a very dangerous tree.”

 “Your joking right. A tree?” Bulma asked.

 “I never joke about dangerous beings,” Jaco replied. “This prison has the sapling of the Saihonai Tree. According to ancient legend, it was found on a deserted planet. Some foolish explorers decided to take a sample for analysis. When they brought it to their home planet, they analyzed it several times and found nothing. They eventually decided to plant it and hoped it would grow. But as soon as they planted it…”

 “It sprouted and began to drain every living thing of its life force.” A mysterious voice interrupted. They all turned to see a familiar face.

 “Oh, hello there Supreme Kai!” Bulma said cheerfully.

 “I’m sorry Bulma, but I’m here on business.” The god smiled weakly.

 “May I continue the story?” He asked Jaco.

 “Be my guest.”

 “Thank you, as he was saying, the Saihonai Tree drains a planet and its inhabitants of its life force. A group of wizards created it to resurrect their leader, known as The Reaper. Her strength was so great, us Kais had to wake Lord Beerus to destroy him. “ Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

  _Now that is interesting._

 “Once the tree began to kill more of the planet's inhabitants, their own wizards contacted us Kais. We realized the gravity of the situation and I was sent to assist. With my help, we were able to revert the tree to its sapling state and seal it away in this cube. I then took it to another deserted planet to be locked away.” The Kai concluded.

 “And 50 years ago we found it and locked it away ourselves” Jaco added. “Now that you see how dangerous it is, please help me get the Dragon Balls!”

 “You still didn’t explain why you need the Dragon Balls,” Bulma replied.

 “Oh, right, you see a couple of thugs heard about the tree and decided to try to steal and use it. We stopped them but the cube was damaged in the process.” Jaco turned the cube so they could all see a large crack in it. The Supreme Kai gasped.

 “The Galactic king asked me to come here and use the Dragon Balls here to make a new and improved prison.” Supreme Kai perked up.

 “Yes! That's a great idea!” He said excitedly. Bulma thought about what she had heard for a few moments before responding.

 “Ok, I'd love to help, but as I said the Dragon balls are inert right now. However…” Bulma changed to a more positive tone as she sees Jaco’s reaction. “... you can go to Planet Namek and use their Dragon Balls!”

 “There's just one problem.” Vegeta boomed. “Planet Namek was restored in a different location, and none of us know the coordinates, and Kakarot is buys on King Kai’s world.”

 “Way ahead of you honey!” Bulma replied with her trademark charm. “Me, Piccolo and Dende mapped Namek’s location for just this kind of scenario.”

 “There is no need Bulma,” The Supreme Kai said.  “I'd be more than happy to take Jaco myself. I need to see this situation through personally. I can’t let something as danger-”

 “Hello? Hello hello?” A voice resonates through their heads.

 “Whis? What do you need, we’re dealing with an important situation here!” Bulma replied angrily.

“Watch your tone Earth woman.” An all too familiar voice cried.

 “L-Lord Beerus.” Vegeta managed.

 “It appears that the Supreme Kai forgot we have an appointment tomorrow, We agreed to meet with Gowasu and help him go over new candidates for his apprentice. We have to leave now to get there on time.” Whis said calmly.

 “Oh, m-my bad, could you, uh, maybe go without me?” Supreme Kai said weakly.

 “WHAT!” Beerus bellowed. “Don’t tell me your backing out! Your coming!”

 “B-But this situation is important! I have to overse-”

 “I'm not going alone!” Beerus interrupted.  “I don’t want to do this as much as you!” When Bulma heard this, she went berserk.

 “YOU'RE GOING TO RISK SOMETHING AS DANGEROUS AS THIS GET OUT BECAUSE YO-” Vegeta clamped his hand over Bulma’s mouth.

 “Quiet woman! He might actually destroy us for that!” He whispered.

 “What did you say?” Beerus said in an angry tone. “Nothing Lord Beerus, she was yelling at our son!” Vegeta quickly added.

 “It’s ok Supreme Kai,” Jaco said, breaking his silence. “I'm sure Vegeta and I can handle it.” A relieved smile broke across the Supreme Kai’s face.

 “Thank you, I hate to leave you this task, but I have complete faith you will succeed.” The Supreme Kai bowed and warped away.

 “Alright let's go!” Vegeta called, already halfway to Jaco’s ship.

 “This isn’t like you, normally there's an argument to make you do anything. “ Jaco said perplexed.

 “It’s clear this thing is dangerous, so it must be dealt with, so let’s go!”

 “I’ll punch in the coordinates.” Bulma hurried after Vegeta.

  _Alright, this is great._ Jaco ran after the others. _What could possibly go wrong!_


	3. Namekian Phenomenon

“KA, ME!”

 “Get down Bubbles!” King Kai shouted as Goku charged up. He grabbed his simian friend and pulled him behind the massive wall of sandbags. _Why does he insist on training here, 10x gravity isn’t even hard on him anymore._

 “ HA, ME!” Goku all of a sudden stopped charging.

 “Is it over?” King Kai asked, poking his head over the wall.

 “It’s Vegeta,” Goku replied. “He’s halfway across the galaxy.” “Hmm, let me see which way he's going.” King Kai strolled over to his favorite spot and started scanning. His antennae twitch for a moment, then stopped.

 “Hmm, this is weird. Vegeta and Jaco are heading towards Planet Namek.”

 “This must be important. Sorry King Kai, I better go join them.”

  _Few, I needed a break this week._ King Kai thought to himself. Goku began to scan for Vegeta’s ki. After a moment he found him, locked on, and used Instant Transmission.

 

“Get the hell off me Kakarot!”

 “Oh, sorry Vegeta!” Goku laughed. He had appeared right on top of Vegeta in Jaco’s ship.

 “If you guys are done, were about to land,” Jaco yelled.

 Within 2 hours, they were ready to summon Porunga. The Namekians were more than happy to help. They still felt that they owed Goku for stopping Frieza. Goku teleported from village to village to collect the Dragon Balls. Jaco had brought the damaged cube down from his ship and sat on it to make sure no one touched it. Goku had also brought Grand Elder Moori to summon the dragon. While Moori prepared, Goku and Vegeta had started arguing about Goku’s entrance again. Just as Moori was about to summon Porunga, the Dragon Balls began to tremble. Within moments the whole area was shaking. Thinking it was the dragon, Goku and Vegeta ignored it, Suddenly, a massive portal materialized out of nowhere.  Goku and Vegeta were too close to the portal and were sucked in before they could react. Immediately after, it began to suck the Dragon Balls, the cube, and Moori in as well. Jaco slammed Moori to the ground to stop him from being taken. A blinding flash forced Jaco to avert his eyes. When it subsided, the portal was gone. In its place was a person, covered from head to toe with a cloak and scarves. Several strange staffs were strapped to his back. He wasn't moving.

_I better get back to Earth, Bulma will know what to do._ Jaco loaded the strange person onto his ship, promised the Namekians he’d figure this out, and raced back to Earth.


	4. Anima

_ This one’s different.  _ Mystogan thought to himself.  _ This anima feels stronger, but I assumed it was merely larger. This one's unstable. It seems incomplete somehow. Or maybe it has a different purpose. Either way, it needs to be dispelled.  _ Mystogan grabs one of his staffs and quickly casts the spell. It seems to work initially.  _ Somethings wrong.  _ The anima burst open and begun to suck him in. As it ripped Mystogan off his feet, he grabbed a nearby stone to anchor him. 

“Mystogan!”  _ That voice…  _ Levy McGarden was standing at the tree line. She began to slowly work her way towards him.

“STAY BACK!” Mystogan shouted as he lost his grip. As he flew towards the anima, he saw two figures hurdle past him, followed by several golden spheres. He turned just in time to see a metal box, then black.


	5. Levy's Encounter

Levy could only watch in horror as one of her guildmates got sucked away. As Mystogan was taken up, two figures fell out of the vortex. They made a massive crater upon their impact. 7 glowing objects fall out after them and scattered. Levy tried to track them, but they moved too fast. When she looked back, she was blinded by a piercing light. When it subsided, the vortex was gone.

  _Those two!_ Levy rushed to the edge of the crater and peered down. Two men lie at the bottom. One was dressed in an orange and blue gi, with symbols on it she didn't recognize. He was muscular and his hair was spiked in many directions. The other wore a blue jumpsuit, with a chest piece of some kind. He was just as muscular as the other man, and his hair was spiked back in one direction. As Levy began to work her way into the crater, the two began to regain consciousness. Panicking, Levy raced back to the top of the edge of the crater. _I hope they're friendly!_

 

"Oww...It feels like I just got put through a mountain." Goku said weakly.

"What did you do this time Kakarot?" Vegeta said painfully.

"Why do you always blame me Vegeta."

"Because it's usually your fault!" Vegeta snapped back. "Just tell me that you have some Senzu beans."

“I think so," Goku said as he slowly sat up.

The man in orange begins to inspect his clothes.

"Where's my pouch!" Levy heard him shout.

_A pouch?_ Levy looked around and spotted a small burlap sack nearby. She carefully worked her way over to it, as to try not to be seen, and picked it up. Inside there were 12 small, green beans. _Why would he need these? Either way, giving back something that belongs to them will put us on good terms._ Looking back at the crater she saw that they were both already on their feet. Summoning her courage, she walked over and shouted, "Is this what you were looking for?" The two immediately snap into combat stances and glare. _I knew this was a bad idea!_

As soon as Vegeta heard the voice, Saiyan battle instincts took over. Both Goku and Vegeta snapped into their stances, ready to fight. It turned out to be just a girl. She was short, with blue hair held back with a piece of orange cloth. She wore a short orange dress, with tall orange socks. Her expression had been cheerful, however, it melted into a terrified smile as she saw them get ready to fight. Vegeta didn't lower his guard. He knew better than to assess an opponent on looks alone.

"Huh, my Senzu beans!" Goku cried. He immediately leaped up to the edge of the crater. Seeing that she didn't move to attack, Vegeta relaxed. Goku immediately regretted jumping when he landed at the top of the crater. A sharp pain shot out from his chest. Goku winced.

_Must be broken ribs._ The girl immediately went from scared to concerned.

"Your hurt, you shouldn't be moving." She said as she helped Goku to the ground.

"I'll be alright," Goku said calmly. "Just give me one of those beans please." The girl quickly dug out a bean and handed it to Goku. "Thank you." He said as he popped it into his mouth. Goku felt his ribs repair, cuts close, and bruises vanish. He hopped back on his feet with a grin. He takes the pouch back from the girl. "Vegeta, Catch!" Goku tosses the second bean down to Vegeta who ate it immediately. Goku turned back towards the girl. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Son Goku!"


	6. Awakening

_Please hurry Gohan._ Bulma was looking longingly out the window towards where Gohan flew of to Korin’s Tower. Meanwhile, Videl tended to the young man’s bandages while Piccolo played with Pan outside. _What’s your story?_ Bulma has been making theories ever since Jaco brought him from Namek. _A hole in reality, the Dragon Balls, Vegeta…_ Bulma could hardly keep back the tears as she worried. _He can handle himself. Plus Goku is there too._ Feeling better, she walked back over to Videl. She was changing the boy’s bandages. The injury was worse than any of them had thought. As Videl worked, Bulma couldn’t help but admire his features. His hair was a deep blue. A strange red symbol stretched over his right eye. _Who are you?_

_“_ He’s coming!” Piccolo shouts as he enters the room. Seconds later, Gohan charged into the room with a bag of Senzu beans. Piccolo took one of the beans, returned Pan to Gohan, and ran over to the man. Piccolo, having fed Senzu beans to unconscious people before, helped the man chew and gave him water to wash it down. Bulma, Videl, and Gohan begin to approach, but Piccolo holds them back. “Be careful,” Piccolo warned. Eventually, the man twitched and opened his eyes.

_Where am I?_ Mystogan thought as he opened his eyes. He was lying on a table. It was a bright room, painted white. He felt bandages on his face, but no wound beneath. He felt as good as new. Then, he remembered what happened, and sat straight up. His magic staffs and head scarfs were against the adjacent wall. Four others were in the room. A young woman and man stood the furthest away. The man held an infant in his arms. To their left was a slightly older woman. She had light blue hair and wore a red scarf around her neck. The person closest to him, if he even was a person, held a dead serious look on his face. He was tall, with green skin and pointed ears. He wore a purple gi with a cape and had a turban wrapped around his head. His posture suggested that he was ready for a fight. “Where am I?” Mystogan asked.

“Who are you?” The green man countered.

“I'm nobody, now tell me where I am!” The green man tensed and glared. The young woman stepped forward towards Mystogan. Ignoring the green man’s worried looks, she sat on the table and took his hand. Her hand was warm, and the look in her eyes was that of compassion.

“I understand you must be scared, but we're not your enemy. Piccolo is just a little protective. Where only in edge because our friends were taken by the same portal you came out of. But let’s just start with names. I’m Videl, and this…” Gesturing to the man “is my husband Gohan.”

“And I’m Bulma.” The other woman said.

“I-I’m Mystogan.” He said slowly.

“Well Mystogan, let's get you fed.” Videl helped Mystogan off the table. Still a little weak, he required Videl’s aid to walk.

The kitchen area was large, with a luxurious living area off to the side. Two young boys and a little girl played while a short man and a tall woman watched. The man was bald and had six marks on his forehead. The woman had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She turned and locked eyes with Mystogan. He felt something unnatural about her. A third woman was cooking in the kitchen. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun, with a few stray hairs sticking out. Videl led Mystogan to a counter near the kitchen. The woman turned and smiled.

“Oh good, you're awake. Dinner will be ready shortly. I'm Chichi.” The other man and woman took a seat next to Mystogan.

“It’s a good thing we got you those Senzu beans when we did. That gash was pretty nasty. I'm Krillin. And this is my wife, 18.”

“It’s probably safe to take those bandages off now.” 18 said with a flat tone. Videl moved to help, but Mystogan reached up and removed them himself.

“I appreciate your hospitality,” Mystogan said as he finished. “But you still haven't answered my question. Where am I?”


	7. Saiyans vs. Mages

"I-I'm Levy. Levy McGarden." Levy said, taken aback by Goku's happy tone.

"And that's Vegeta," Goku said, pointing down towards the other man. Vegeta simply grunts and leaped up to join them. "Now, where are we?" Goku asked innocently.

"We’re in Magnolia Town, in Fiore. Where are you from?" Levy replied.

"Well, we're from Earth, but we came from Namek. And I was on King Kai's planet before that, and..."

"We're not from here. Kakarot is just overcomplicating it." Vegeta interrupted, responding to Levy's confused expression. "Now, who's in charge here?"

"My guild leader, Master Makarov, is probably the best person to talk too. The town is about a mile away." Levy answers. "Ok, point us in the direction," Goku said as he began to fly away.

_ Wind Magic?  _ Levy wonders

"No, let's walk it." Vegeta booms.

"Why?" Goku whined.

"Because..." Vegeta turns to Levy. "... I want to learn more about this world."

 

_ Where is she? _

"What's wrong?" Mirajane asked Lucy.

"Levy said she'd meet me here at 6, but it's almost 9:30," Lucy said.

"Levy isn't one to be late," Mira added.

"I'm sure something small just turned up," Erza said, sitting down at the counter.

"I hope your right," Lucy said quietly. A large crash pulled the three ladies attention. Natsu and Gray were at it again.

"At least they're predictable," Mira said with a chuckle.

"So you want a piece of me!" Gray shouted.

"I'll take two!" Natsu retorted.

"Aye!' Happy chimed. Just as they were about to fight, the doors to the hall burst open. A very dusty Levy led to strangers dressed in tattered clothes. "We need to see Master Makarov!" Levy shouted

"Yes?" A voice called from the second floor. Goku and Vegeta looked up to see a very short, old man. Levy raced up and lead him into another room, talking the whole way. All eyes were on Goku and Vegeta. Vegeta kept his gaze steady, while Goku simply smiled weakly. Vegeta scanned the many faces. He locked eyes with a woman at the counter. 

_ She is definitely the strongest, and I can tell she's sizing us up.  _ The young woman had scarlet hair that dropped onto her shoulders. Her dark brown eyes stood out against her bright hair. She wore metal armor with a blue skirt. While Vegeta stared her down, a young man raced up to Goku. He had spiky pink hair and a curious expression on his face. He wore a black and white striped scarf, and a black vest loosely covered his muscular chest. A blue cat rested on his shoulder.

"Who the heck are you guys?" He asked.

"I'm Son Goku, and this is Vegeta," Goku replied with a smile. Hearing his happy tone, the young man broke into a grin, revealing his rather pointed canines.

"I'm Natsu!" He said.

"And I'm Happy!" The blue cat added.

"Oh wow! That cat can talk!" Goku said, surprised.

"Aye!" Happy cried.

"Now how strong are you?" Natsu asked quickly.

"Umm, well in Super Sa..." Vegeta elbowed Goku in the side.

"What's it to you?" Vegeta replied angrily.

"Well. I wanna fight you! That's the best way to see what someone's like." Natsu replied.

"That's what I always think!" Goku agreed. "Alright!" Natsu said, as his fist became engulfed in flames.

"Ok, that's cool!" Goku exclaimed as he enters his stance. "Must you always be so childish," Vegeta moaned.

"This man, Son Goku," A voice asked Vegeta turned to the scarlet haired woman. "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately yes, Saiyans are hardwired for battle, but Kakarot has no self-control whatsoever. I take it that this Natsu kid is the same?"

"You got it." The woman said with a chuckle.

"I better stop them before Natsu brings the building down." She said as she begins to walk towards them. Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that, it takes a lot for Kakarot to stop once he's going," Vegeta said calmly.

"Let them have their match." It was the old man. "Just take it outside Natsu!" He yelled.

"Ok, Gramps!" Natsu led Goku out to the courtyard. "Levy told me what happened Vegeta. I'm Makarov Dreyar, master of the Fairy Tail guild. It seems you've already met Erza here."

"If you pardon me asking, what type of magic do you and your friend use," Erza asked.

"I had the girl explain your magic to me. In our world, we use ki to power our abilities. We don't have the same type of magic in our world as in this." Vegeta explained.

"What is this ki?" Erza asked. Vegeta smiled.

"Fight me and I'll show you."

 

"This is bad," Lucy muttered.

"Don't worry, those chumps don't stand a chance," Gray said confidently.

"That's why I'm scared, they don't know what they're getting into."

The four combatants gathered in the courtyard.

"For safety sake, we'll do this one match at a time. Goku, Natsu, your first." Makarov explained. He turned to see a large, confused crowd had gathered.

"For those who don't know, Natsu and Erza will be sparing with some visitors to our guild, Son Goku, and Vegeta." Makarov boomed. "Natsu, Goku, ready..." Goku took his stance and Natsu ignited his fists. "BEGIN!"

_ I'll show him what I'm made of.  _ Natsu smirked, then leaped at Goku. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu made contact, triggering a large burst of flames.

"He got him!" Happy cheered.

_ I hope Natsu didn't vaporize him.  _ Lucy thought.

When the flames cleared, the crowd gasped. Goku has caught Natsu's attack without budging an inch.

_WHAT!_ Natsu's mind shouted. Goku pushed him back and landed a hard kick to the gut. Natsu was sent flying but managed to regain his footing. _Who is this guy?!_ Natsu was still comprehending what just happened when Goku lunged at Natsu. He was barely able to counter Goku's strike. The two begin to exchange blows at an incredible speed. The whole crowd looked on in amazement. Natsu managed to land a solid uppercut and launched Goku skywards. He leaps up after him. 

"Fire Dragon's Claws!" The flaming kick sent Goku back to earth. Natsu landed a few yards away.  _ Got him! _

"Not bad kid!" Natsu was in shock as Goku immediately stood up. "It seems like it's time to get serious!" A while aura engulfed Goku, and Natsu sensed an increase in power. "Ka, Me!" Goku cupped his hands down by his side.

_ What's he doing? _

"Ha, Me!" An orb of blue energy forms in Goku's hands.

_ Uh oh, this is bad! Wait, I got it! _ "Fire Dragon's!" Natsu cupped his hand around his mouth. "ROAR!" Natsu sends out the most powerful roar he can.

"HA!" Goku launches the beam. The blasts collide and struggle for ground. "Kaio-Ken!!" Goku's aura turns red, and his blast easily pushed though Natsu's.  _ Oh no! _ The blast hits Natsu and causes a massive explosion.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried.

Goku powered down. As the smoke cleared, Natsu was nowhere to be seen.

"What happened?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"There he is!" Happy cried. He flew up to the roof to find a Natsu-shaped hole. "You okay!" Happy yelled down.

"I'm good," Natsu replied. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Here, tell him to eat this." Goku tossed Happy a Senzu bean. Happy caught it and jumped down through the hole. Seconds later, Natsu burst out of the doors and ran right up to Goku.

"That was awesome! Where did you learn that! How'd you get so strong! You gotta tell me!" He said excitedly

_ At least he's ok.  _ Lucy sighed. Goku just smiled at Natsu.

"I'll tell you later. For now, let's let the others fight."

 

"Let's go," Vegeta said. Erza didn't move. She had a look of complete shock on her face.

_ Who is this guy? Only Master or Gildarts have ever put him down so easily! _

"Scarlet let's go!"

"R-Right." Erza walked out across from Vegeta.

"Right, the next match is between Erza and the visitor Vegeta!" Makarov called, regaining his composure.

"How do you think Erza will do?" Mirajane asked Elfman.

"Erza will flatten this punk." He replied.

"Right..."

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them. They turn to see Wendy being flown in by Carla. "There's a giant crater north of the girl's dormitory!" She said quickly. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Well, Natsu just got trounced," Gray replied.

"What! By who!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It was me," Goku said. He and Natsu had joined the others in the crowd.

"Yeah, and his friend is going to fight Erza too," Lucy said worriedly

"BEGIN!"

"Now, I want you to come at me with everything you've got!" Vegeta shouted.

"If you insist." Erza summoned a pair of swords.

"That must be the Requip magic the girl mentioned."

"Nervous?"

"Not in the slightest." At that, Erza lunged at Vegeta. He simply caught the bales and snapped them at the hilt.

"You obviously didn't understand," Vegeta said to a shocked Erza.

"I want to see your full power, you got that."

"Fine, Requip!" Vegeta watched as Erza began to glow. When it subsided, she was wearing different clothing. It had black plates on her shoulders and legs, as well as two, bat-like, wings. Vegeta noted that most of her body was completely exposed. "This is my Black Wing Armor," Erza said confidently.

"You call that armor?" Vegeta chuckles. "You might as well have shown up naked. It leaves all your vitals exposed."

"Well, let's see you try to hit GAA!" Vegeta had moved so fast, he had instantly appeared in front of Erza. His fist was buried deep in her exposed stomach. He then sent her flying into a nearby cart with a solid hit to the jaw.

"I warned you," Vegeta said coldly.

 

"Oh no!" Lucy whimpered.

"Don't worry, Vegeta is like this with everyone he spars with, even his son," Goku said.

"What?"

"Believe me, he won't hurt her too badly."

"I hope your right, I'd hate for Wendy to see Erza get injured," Carla said.

"Whoa, another talking cat!" Goku said in amazement

 

Erza heaved herself back onto her feet. She had reverted back to her original clothing.

"Now, listen closely. I want your full power, right now, is that clear?" Vegeta said coldly. Erza wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Crystal."

"It better be, because I'm done holding BACK!!" Vegeta screamed as he goes Super Saiyan.

_ What is this?  _ Erza watched in awe Vegeta changed. His hair and aura had turned golden, and his eyes became a greenish blue.

"This is the legendary form of my race, the Super Saiyan."

_ Super Saiyan?  _ "Requip!" Erza switched into her Purgatory Armor. Vegeta smirked.

"Now that's a suit of armor."

"Let me give you an up-close demonstration!" Erza grabbed her mace and lunged forward. Vegeta simply stood there, dogged, and easily punched through the armor, striking Erza hard in the gut. Her armor vanished due to the damage.

"So this... this is your true power?" Erza managed.

"Not even close," Vegeta whispered, and with a swift chop to the neck, knocked her unconscious.

"Senzu bean!" Vegeta called as he powered down. Goku fished out a bean and tossed it to Vegeta. Vegeta gently lowered Erza to the ground and fed her the bean. Erza woke up with a dazed look in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"You lost," Vegeta said bluntly. He lifted her back onto her feet.

"You are truly incredible Vegeta," Erza said, extending her hand. Vegeta shook it.

"You are quite skilled Scarlet, but you could use some guidance. Meet me tomorrow morning, I'll train you." Erza was stunned but smiled and nodded. Vegeta walked back towards the guild hall.

"That's new, you're never like that," Goku said.

"She has potential that needs to be unlocked. If she does, she may become a worthy adversary."

"Are you sure it wasn't just to be nice?" Goku said with a smile.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped.

"Wait, if Erza is gonna get trained I wanna be trained too!" Natsu yelled.

"Ok, tomorrow, at 9 o'clock." Goku gave Natsu a thumbs up.

"Alright!"

"Well, that was interesting," Makarov said. "Alright everyone shows over."

"Master, I think a celebration is in order," Erza said. Makarov turned with a confused expression. "To congratulate our new friends on a match well fought." She said, turning to Vegeta. He only grunts, but she could tell he was interested.

"Alright! Where's the food!" Goku and Natsu yelled in unison. Everyone laughed, and even Vegeta broke into a grin.


	8. Sprout

The party was unbelievably chaotic. Despite the noise and ruckus around him, Goku introduced himself to most of the guild.

“So, you can make ANYTHING out of ice?”

“Pretty much.” Gray made a tiny sculpture of Goku to demonstrate.

“Oh wow!” Goku admired the detail of the Ice-Goku. “You even got my nose right!” He said with a massive grin. “And what do those keys do Lucy?”

“Here, let me show you. Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!” Out of nowhere, a maid appeared.

“Holy crap, you summoned a girl!”

“She’s not a normal girl, she’s a Celestial Spirit,” Lucy explained.

“Did you need something Princess?” Virgo asked.

“No, but while you are here, could you help Mira with drinks, please? She’s in over her head right now”

“Of course.” Virgo immediately dashed off and began serving drinks.

“Wow, she’s really helpful. Chichi would love to have her around.” Goku said.

“Just be glad you didn’t see her weird side.” Lucy sighed.

“Yeah, she can be a little creepy.” Someone said. Lucy jumped.

“Loke! Don’t do that!” Lucy screamed.

“Hey, sorry. I just wanted to meet Goku here. I'm Leo, another of Lucy’s Celestial Spirits, but you can just call me Loke.” The two shook hands.

“Do all Celestial Spirits look like humans?” Goku asked.

“Not all of us chose to, Taurus is a prime example. Now, while I wish I could stay longer, I have to meet Ares in an hour, see you.” Loke vanished into thin air.

“Wow! Your friends are so cool Lucy!”

“Oh, I know!” Lucy smiled.

“And from what I’ve heard, you do stuff with cards right?” Goku asked.

“It's’ more complicated than you think, but yeah,” Cana said in between drinks. “I need a refill, see you around.”

“See you!”

 _How can Kakarot be so social in a situation like this?_ Vegeta thought to himself.

“A drink, Vegeta?” It was Makarov.

“No.”

“Come on, it’s a party, have some fun!”

“Yeah Vegeta, come try this meat!” Goku said between bites.

“Well don’t hog it all then!” Goku and Vegeta begin to devour the entire table worth of food.

 

 _Boy that was a heck of a party!_ Lucy thought to herself as she walked home. _I'm just glad everyone is okay after those matches._ The images of Vegeta’s and Erza’s fight kept flashing through her mind. As she unlocked her door she was shocked to find Goku and Vegeta inside. “WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!!” She screamed.

“Erza let us in! She said you don’t usually mind when people drop in.” Goku said quickly.

_Oh, good grief._

“It’s ok Lucy, we’ll leave.”

“It’s fine, just know that upstairs is off limits!”

“Thank you,” Goku said bowing. An hour later, Lucy came down with a tray of tea and hot cocoa.

“You guys want something to drink?” She was surprised to find Goku already asleep. _He didn’t seem THAT tired._ She found Vegeta staring out one of the windows. “You want something to drink?” Vegeta took a cup but didn’t look at Lucy. Lucy took a cup of tea and sat on the table next to Vegeta. “Nice night.” Vegeta didn’t respond. They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. “Levy explained what was going on. You two are from a different world.”

“More like a different universe,” Vegeta replied.

“Our worlds must be pretty different then.”

“All things considered, their actually quite similar.” Vegeta took a long drink from his cocoa.

“Really, maybe we could find a way for me to visit sometime,” Lucy said with a smile.

“You can turn off the charm, I’m married,” Vegeta grunted.

“I was not flirting with you!!” Lucy shouted. Vegeta chuckled and just smiled at her. Lucy was still angry at first, but she couldn't help laughing herself.

 _Goku was right, he is a good guy._ “Oh, there was something Levy wanted me to ask you. Do you know what those glowing objects were?”

“What?” Vegeta’s grin disappeared.

“Levy said seven glowing objects fell out after you, do you know what they are?”

“Our ticket home,” Vegeta answered.

 

“Why are we out here this early again?” Cana yawned.

“Wendy said there was something weird near the crater Goku and Vegeta made,” Levy replied.

“But why do you need me?”

“You're the muscle!” Levy giggled. After forty-five minutes of searching, Cana found a large metal cube.

“Is this what she was talking about?” Cana asked.

“Must be.” Levy began to inspect the cube. “There's a big crack on the side!” She peered into the gash.

“See anything?” Cana asked, looking over Levy’s shoulder.

“No,” Levy sighed.

“Well, let’s try opening it the rest of the way.”

“Alright, stand back,” Levy warned. “Solid Script: Iron!” The metal word appeared and easily squished the cube, forcing the crack to open wider. The two forced the iron off the cube.

“Now, I hope there's something good in there,” Cana said, rubbing her hands together. Levy carefully reached in.

“I’ve got something!” Levy slowly pulled it out, revealing a strange sapling.

“That's it?” Cana asked, obviously disappointed.

“It must be something special. I’ll take it back to my room to see what species it is, it might be rare.”

“Either way, I need a drink. See you later.” Cana said as she walked away. _This has got to be something big, why else would it be in a metal cube._

 

“Slow down Vegeta, I just woke up,” Goku said drearily.

“The Dragon Balls are here, in Fiore,” Vegeta said.

“How?”

“They must have gotten sucked in with us, but they're our ride home.”

“Wait a minute, wasn’t the cube near the Dragon Balls too?” Goku asked.

“Yes, why?”

“So do you think it may have gotten sucked in too?” Vegeta was dumbstruck.

 _Did Kakarot just say something smart?_ “I guess it’s a possibility. As long as it’s intact though, we shouldn't have a problem. We’ll look for it after our training.”

“So wait, Erza just lets them in?” Cana asked.

“Apparently,” Lucy said.

“How were they?” Mirajane asked.

“Goku fell asleep almost instantly, but I talked to Vegeta for a while.”

“That Vegeta is quite the looker,” Cana said dreamily.

“Don’t bother, he’s married,” Lucy said with a smile.

“Oh,”

“I still can’t believe Vegeta beat Erza so easily,” Mira said softly.

“Same with Goku beating Natsu,” Cana added.

“Wait, what!” A voice cried. Gajeel was standing in the doorway. He ran right up to the counter. “What's this about Salamander being beaten?”

“Uh, Goku beat him,” Lucy said nervously.

“Who’s Goku?” Gajeel sneered.

“Him.” Cana pointed. Goku and Vegeta had just entered the guild.

 

“Oh, there you are!” The woman behind the counter called. She grabbed two packages from behind the counter an ran up to them.

“Uh, who are you?” Goku asked.

“Right, I never got the chance to introduce myself in the chaos last night, I'm Mirajane.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Miss Mirajane,” Goku said with a smile.

“These are for you.” Mira handed them the packages.

“Thanks!” Goku quickly unwrapped the brown package. It was a new gi. It was orange and blue like his old one, with a black Fairytale symbol stitched on the left breast.

“I noticed you didn’t have any clothes so I made some for you,” Mira said with a smile. Vegeta opened his to reveal a black gi with a long-sleeved undershirt. “There are some spare rooms upstairs if you want to change.” Mira pointed to a cluster of doors on the second floor.

“Awesome, these are great.”

The two came down a couple minutes later. Vegeta only wore the pants and black undershirt under his armor.

“Looking good.” Lucy complimented. A young man ran right up to Goku. He had long black hair and metal studs on his face.

“So you're the one who beat Salamander.” He said.

“Who’s Salamander?” Goku asked.

“Natsu alias,” Cana answered.

“Oh, yeah I beat Natsu. Who are you?”

“I’m Gajeel, and that punk is mine to beat.” He snarled. Goku only laughed.

“You sound just like Vegeta.”

“Hey! I’m nothing like him!” Vegeta and Gajeel road. They both stared at each other for a moment.

“Whatever,” Gajeel grunted as he walked away.

“Where's Natsu? We agreed to start at 9.” Goku looked around the hall.

“Right here!” Natsu called from the second floor.

“Ok, come down here and let's get started.” Natsu leaped down from the balcony.

“Take my hand.” Natsu looked confused, but he took Goku’s hand. Goku used Instant Transmission.

“Where’s Scarlet?” Vegeta asked.

“Behind the building, waiting for you,” Mirajane said, pointing towards a door in the back. Vegeta walked out the back door to see Erza to see Erza staring out to sea.

“Ready?” Erza turned and nodded.

“Well, let's begin.”

 

“How’d you do that?” Natsu asked in amazement.

“It’s just my Instant Transmission. How I learned it is a story for another time. Now, let's train. We’ll start by not using our powers so we can assess each other natural strength and skill.” Goku took his stance.

“Ok, I'm all fired up now!” Natsu said with a grin.

 

“To begin, start by showing me the equipment you use most often,” Vegeta demanded. Erza changed into a set of shining armor. It had wings and a skirt made of blades. Vegeta noted that her stomach was once again exposed.

“This is my Heaven's Wheel Armor.”

“In what situations do you use it?”

“It can summon large amounts of swords for use as projectiles, so it is highly effective in group combat.” Vegeta took a second to assess the armor, walking a full circle around Erza.

“This obviously has the same weakness as your Black Wing Armor. It leaves your vitals completely exposed. In that case, we’ll begin by working your defenses. Attempt to block or dodge all my attacks.” Vegeta created two ki orbs. “Ready?” Erza raised her swords. Vegeta began to launch the blasts at Erza from various directions, using his speed to catch her off guard. Erza was able to keep up and counter, but only just. After a half hour of unrelenting attacks, Vegeta stopped. Erza was drenched in sweat.

“That’s enough. I'm surprised one didn’t hit you, I underestimated your abilities. Now, catch your breath.” As soon as Vegeta said it, Erza reverted back to her original clothes and fell to her knees. “Here.” Vegeta held out a pitcher of water.

“Thank you.” Erza gulped it down almost at once.

“Next I want to assess your hand-to-hand skills.”

“Ready,” Erza said, standing up.

“Alright, let's begin.”

 

“Ok, time out,” Goku called.

“Wow, you got some skill Goku!” Natsu said as he collapsed to the ground.

“Thanks, but your the one who deserves praise Natsu.” Goku took a seat next to him. “Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“Igneel taught me everything,” Natsu said longingly.

“Well, he was a good teacher alright. What was he like?”

“He’s a dragon.”

“No way!”

“Yup, he pretty much raised me.”

“I’d love to meet him sometime.”

 _Me too._ Natsu thought to himself.

“Oh, by the way, have you heard about anyone seeing a metal cube near where we landed?” Goku asked.

“Actually, yeah. Cana said she and Levy found something like that south-west of the crater. Why?” Natsu asked, perplexed.

“Natsu, quick, we have to go!” Goku grabbed Natsu by the shoulder and teleported them away.

 

They appeared right in the middle of Vegeta and Erza while they were going hand-to-hand. Erza punched Goku in the face while Vegeta hit Natsu.

“Aww, and I just bit the inside of my cheek earlier! Oww.”

“Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled.

“Natsu, what are you doing here? Also, sorry Goku.” Erza said, embarrassed.

“Vegeta, we know where the cube is!”

“Well, what are you waiting for, let’s go!” They all held onto Goku and he took them back to the landing site.

“Now, Natsu said they found it to the south-” Goku was interrupted by a massive tremor. A gargantuan tree erupted out of the ground south of them. It easily reached 2,500 feet tall. Enormous roots began to burst out of the ground around them.

“The girl's dormitory is over there!” Erza said in shock.


	9. Shiripa

“So that's the Saihonai tree?” Goku gasped.

“Wait, THAT'S what was in the cube Levy found?” Natsu exclaimed. Vegeta quickly explained the tree to Erza and Natsu.

“Alright, I’m fired up now! Let’s torch this twig!” Natsu yelled as he ran towards the tree.

“I like his attitude.” Goku flew after him.

“Morons,” Vegeta muttered as he followed. Erza changes to her Black Wing Armor and flew after them.

The group met back up at the trunk. The ruins of the girl's dormitory lie scattered about.

“So, how should we-”

“Fire Dragon’s ROAR!” Erza was interrupted as Natsu breathed a large plume of fire. When it cleared, there wasn’t as much as a mark on the tree.

“Any other bright ideas?” Vegeta snorted.

“What’s happened?” Master Makarov and the rest of the guild had arrived. Vegeta explained the situation. “Hmm, scan the area, find anyone who may have been inside.”

“Wait, everyone, stand back!” Vegeta shouted. He went Super Saiyan and raised a hand. “I might as well try to see if I can destroy it. Big Bang Attack!” The ki blast triggered a massive explosion, but only a small scorch mark was visible. “What?” Vegeta exclaimed.

“I wouldn't do that if I were you!” A voice called. Levy was sitting on a branch a few stories up.

“Hey, good to see you're ok!” Lucy called happily. She moved to start climbing, but Goku grabbed her wrist.

“That’s not Levy,” He said firmly.

“What do you mean?” Gray asked. Goku started to float upwards.

“Your energy is different from Levy’s, and much more powerful.”

“Well, aren't you perceptive.” She sneered. “You saw right through.”

“Ever since Black, I’ve focused on learning people’s energy when I meet them. Levy was no different. Now, who are you?” Goku reached her level and stared. Levy’s brown eyes had been replaced by pure black ones. Her skin was much paler, and she radiated evil energy.

“Well, no point in hiding. I’m Shiripa, now die!” She leaped at Goku and the two began fighting. “Your a Saiyan, aren't you?” Shiripa asked.

“Yeah, so?” Goku grabbed her by the leg and threw her into the tree.

“It’s just a privilege to fight a member of the warrior race once again,” Shiripa said as she reengaged Goku, pushing even harder than before. Goku had to go Super Saiyan to keep up. He managed to catch both of her fists. “And the Legendary Super Saiyan no less, this is quite the honor.” She said. Shiripa kneed Goku in the gut and smacked him down to the ground.

“Goku!” Natsu cried and ran over to the hole. Goku stood back up and glared at Shiripa. She landed a couple yards away.

“It’s a shame I have to be confined to this body, or else I’d have killed you already.”

“I’ve seen enough!” Makarov stepped forward. “You’ve hurt my children and their friends, and I will not stand for it any longer.” As he finished, vines lashed out from the branches above and restrained him as Shiripa struck him on the back of the neck. The vines pulled him up into the thick branches.

“Master!” Erza attempted to fly after him, but Shiripa intercepted her and slammed her into the trunk.

“No no no, his knowledge is our’s now.” She then grabbed Erza’s face and slammed her to the ground. “I won’t let anyone interfere with my-”

“GET AWAY FROM HER!!” Natsu punched Shiripa hard in the face. “You’ll pay for what you’ve done!” Natsu’s aura flared up and he rushed Shiripa.

_I don’t have time for this!_ Shiripa blocked Natsu’s punches and pressed a ki blast right to his chest, blasting him away. “Sorry, I’d love to play, but I have work to do.” Shiripa made a strange hand motion, and a large green barrier surrounded the tree. She then leaped back up the branches.

“Get back he-” Natsu tried to punch through, but was electrocuted.

“Natsu, we need to fall back and come up with a plan!” Gray shouted.

“No way! She has gramps, we can’t let her escape!” Natsu snaped.

“Gray is right, we need a plan,” Erza said sternly.

“Right, I’ll start taking people back,” Goku said. He started popping people back with Instant Transmission. _This is really bad._ Goku thought.

 

Shiripa returned to the top of the tree where a large chamber was carved into the trunk.

_The old man will have been cocooned by now._ She walked over to a throne on the far wall and sat. Vines come up and attach themselves to her head. _Yes, every guild member’s ability, his magical power, and knowledge, it’s all mine!_

“Good to see you, Master.”

Shiripa smiled. “Alssa, you're already awake. Good to see you.” The girl dropped from the wall and kneeled in front of Shiripa. She had dark, purple hair that hung at her shoulders. She wore only a simple, black robe.

“Master, I observed your encounter and have come up with a plan,” Alssa said.

“Come, tell me on the way down to the pods. Judging by how little time it took you to wake up, the others must be ready soon.”


	10. Round 1

"Hmm, this anima, is there any way for us to make one here?" Bulma asked.

"No, the machine was the only way one could be generated," Mystogan answered.

"What about building our own?" Bulma suggested. "This world lacks the necessary magical materials," Mystogan said. "So what do we do? Wait, I got it!" Bulma pulled out here Whis communicator.

Whis and Lord Beerus arrived twenty-two minutes later.

"Now, where's this food you promised?" Beerus asked.

"Chichi is preparing it inside," Bulma said. Beerus licked his lips and went through the door.

"Now, Whis, we need your help." Bulma introduced Mystogan and they explained what happened.

"Hmm, this is quite the pickle. I may not be able to do much myself, but I have an idea. Given that this anima rips a hole in space-time, the Time Rings influenced by your magic may be able to open a small rip. I'll contact the Supreme Kai and ask him to retrieve them. While I prepare, find who you are going to send, as Mystogan will have to stay on this side and help keep it open."

"Ok, I'll talk to Gohan." Bulma led the two inside.

"I'm in!" Gohan said confidently.

"Me too!" Videl added.

"Really? What about Pan?" Bulma asked.

"Piccolo can take care of her since dad is out of town. Plus Mystogan needs help, so I can't just sit back and do nothing."

"Alright, you two have three hours before Whis and Mystogan are ready, so go get prepared.

 

"Are you ready?" Erza called.

"Ready!" Goku replied. Goku and Vegeta transformed into Super Saiyan 2. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!!"

"Galic Gun, FIRE!!" The two beams merged and strike the barrier. Despite their power, the beams couldn't punch through. "Try harder Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted.

"I am!" Goku snapped. He went Super Saiyan 3, but it still wasn’t enough to break through. All of a sudden, a ki blast flew towards the Saiyans. They cut off their attack and leaped away. The pair powered down.

"Shiripa! Show yourself!" Vegeta shouted. A figure leaped down from the tree and passed right through the barrier. He was tall and lean. His brown hair was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a simple, grey, martial arts uniform. Chains were wrapped around his forearms.

"I'm sorry, but the Master doesn't have time for you." He said calmly.

"Who the heck are you?" Goku asked.

"Does it matter?" He said.

"No, it doesn't. Just tell Shiripa to get out here!" Vegeta yelled. Three more figures came down and joined him. One was a giant. He easily stood 10 feet tall. He had red skin and large tusks. A club was resting on his shoulder. The second was of Frieza's race. Instead of purple marks, he had red. Two large, curved horns protruded from his head. A mask covered his mouth. The third was a lean woman. She looked very similar to the first man. She was tall and had short brown hair. She wore an identical uniform. A large claymore was strapped to her back. A surprised look came over the Frieza look-alike.

“Ino, look! Saiyans!"

"Interesting, I thought we were not in Universe 7 anymore." The giant rubbed his chin in thought.

"Why does it matter what they are Tunder, let's just crush them!" The woman cracked her knuckles.

"Relax Kohga, were in no rush." The first man said.

"Ah, put a sock in it Iga. Just call them already." Iga raised his hand and snapped. black creatures appeared along the tree branches. They had the heads of giant dogs, the body of a man, and legs like wolves. They all had long, pointed claws and matted black fur.

"Kill them all," Iga said. The creatures roared and leaped towards them.

"Focus on those chumps we got this!" Elfman cried as he and the rest of the guild started fighting the mob. Erza, Natsu, and Gray ran over to Goku and Vegeta.

"Let me guess, you five are the strongest here," Ino said, repositioning the cub on his shoulder.

"You guessed it," Gray said confidently. Ino grinned.

"Well, I'll take you on then." Ino charged at Gray, grabbed him, and stormed into the woods. Goku moved to give chase.

"Don't worry, Gray is strong. He'll handle him." Natsu said. "We have our own to handle." Natsu leaped at Iga. He dodged and dashed into the woods. "Get back here!' Natsu roared, and he chased after him. Kohga drew her sword and lunged at Erza. Goku and Vegeta stared down Tunder.

"Hey, why'd you leave me alone!" Tunder cried, looking desperately around.

"Keep your pants on, we're here." Two Namekians leaped down.

"Treble, Bass? Yes! The Namekian twins are back in business!" Tunder cheered.

"Shut your mouth and focus!" Treble barked. The Namekians wore simple brown robes. They were identical twins, with the only difference being that Bass possessed a scar over his left cheek.

"Yeah, the Master didn't bring us back to stand around," Bass added. The three took fighting stances.

"Masenko!" Tunder caught the blast and forced it upwards.

"Who in the, what?" Goku spluttered. He looked behind them to see Gohan and Videl. "How did you get here?"

"Long story. For now, let's focus on these chumps." Videl said. She and Gohan charged at Bass. Vegeta went for Tunder, and Goku lunged at Treble.


	11. Master of Craft

Ino slammed Gray into the first rock he found. He then tossed him away like a piece of cloth. 

“Hmm, where's all that confidence,” Ino readied his club. Gray gets back on his feet. He ripped off his tattered shirt. 

“I’m just getting started. Ice-Make: Lance!” Ino simply smashed the pears to pieces with his club. 

“Ogre Eruption!” He formed a large ball of ki and forced it into the ground. The ground in front of him cracked and exploded. Gray leaped into the air. 

“Ice Make: Death Scythe!” Gray slashed down at Ino. Ino smashed it to pieces with his club. He grabbed Gray and pulled him to the ground. Ino put his foot on Gray’s neck. 

“Yield and the Master may show mercy.”

“Ice Make: Floor!” Catching him by surprise, Gray was able to send Ino sliding away with a swift kick. 

“That better?” Gray smirked. Ino grinned. 

“Much.” A glow surrounded his club. “Grand Geyser!” Ino swung down and sent a massive blast towards Gray. 

“Ice Make: Shield!” Gray was barely able to get the shield up before the blast hit him.  _ This guy is just brute strength, and I can work around that.  _ “Ice Make: Firework!” The blast detonated right in Ino’s face. By the time he recovered and could see, Gray was gone. Ino looked around and saw Gray peeking out from behind a tree. 

“I have you now!” Ino turned and grabbed a second Gray leaping at him from behind. “Ha, clones!” Ino walked over and smashed the ice clone to pieces. “I’ve dealt with tricks like this. I bet you thought I was just the team’s meathead, but I’m actually the smartest.” Ino began to choke Gray out. Suddenly, a large ax flies out of nowhere and chops Ino’s hand off. “AGGG! WHO HAS THE GUTS!” Gray caught his breath as a large cow man lands in front of him. 

“You better mooooove away from Miss Lucy’s friend!” Taurus bellowed. 

“Gray, are you okay?” Lucy ran to Gray’s side. “I’m fine, thanks, Lucy. Now, let's deal with this guy.” Ino’s attention wasn’t on the battle but on the Saihonai tree. “You worms are lucky,” A portal opened beneath his feet and he vanished.

 

“How, how, HOW DID YOU GET THIS STRONG!!” Tunder bellowed. Vegeta, in Super Saiyan, loomed over him. 

“I trained all last week,” Vegeta smirked. 

“Oh, you think you're being cute!” Tunder smacked his tail into the ground in rage.

“I’m not lying” Vegeta chuckled. 

“Fine then. Hungry? Because here’s a pizza for you!” Tunder launched an energy disk at Vegeta. He simply ducked his head out of the way.

“Your weak and not worth my time, so I’ll just-” Vegeta realized at the last second and ducked out of the way of the disk Tunder had guided back. 

“I’ll send you to hell for that! Big Bang ATTACK!” Suddenly, a portal opened beneath Tunder, to his surprise, and warped him away. The explosion missed and obliterated a good portion of the forest beneath him. “Damn”


	12. Strength and Technique

“Keep it up Videl!”

“Right Gohan!”

_These two, I can win!_ Bass thought as he was pummeled. Gohan and Videl didn’t give him an inch. “Demon Shine!” Bass started to glow and he triggered a large explosion.Gohan and Videl were barely able to get out of the way. Bass leaped out of the smoke. “Demon Crusher!” Bass sent a large ki blast at Gohan.

“Masenko!” Gohan countered. The two blasts competed for dominance. Bass’s blast slowly pushed itself closer to Gohan. He went Super Saiyan and was able to push it back towards Bass. Suddenly, Videl flew in from the side and kicked Bass hard in the side. This caused Bass to flinch and for Gohan’s blast to overtake him. The resulting explosion sent Videl flying, but Gohan caught her.

“Thanks, honey,”

“You bastards! I’ll end you!” Bass erupted from under the ruble.

“That’s enough, Bass.” A portal opened and a woman walked out.

“That must be Shiripa,” Gohan whispered to Videl.

“But Master, I can-”

“You’ve done more than enough Bass,” She caressed his cheek. “Let’s go” She opened a portal below them and warped them away.

“Well, that happened,” Videl said. A large explosion echoed in the distance. “They’ll need help with those creatures, let’s go!” Videl flew off.

“Right” Gohan chased after her.

       

Erza parried another of Kohga slashes.

“I’m impressed, I can't imagine the physical training required to wield a blade like that,” Erza said as she forced Kohga back.

“You have no idea princess, so allow me to show you what I can really do!” Kohga leaped up and slashed down at Erza’s head. She tried to parry it, but Kohga came down with such force she was flattened against the ground. Erza tried to break free, but even with just one hand, Kohga held her down. Kohga reached into her shirt and pulled out a knife. She held it against Erza’s throat. “Game over,” She sneered.

“Not yet, Requip!” Now in her Giant’s Armor, Erza was easily able to throw Kohga off. Erza swapped her sword for the De-Malvo Lance. “Let’s go!” Kohga’s attention was away from Erza. A look of pure rage crossed her face.

"You're lucky. The next time we meet, I’ll gut you like a fish.” A portal opened and took her away.

_There’s still a battle to be fought, the others will need my help._ Erza rushed to reinforce her friends.


	13. Endurence Game

“Fire Dragon’s ROAR!”

 “Whooo, I Actually felt the heat on that one!” Iga laughed as he leaped through the trees.

 “Stand still and I’ll show you just how hot it is!” Natsu yelled. Iga had not stopped moving since their fight began. Natsu was struggling to keep pace as Iga leaped from tree to tree. Suddenly, Iga drops a smoke bomb right in Natsu’s face. Surprised, Natsu falls from the trees and loses sight of Iga. _I can’t smell him, still got smoke up my nose._ While trying to pick up Iga’s trail, a chain lashed out and tied him up.

 “Hmm, is this all you got?” Iga walked out of the tree line, keeping the chain tight. Iga threw Natsu into a tree. He then unwrapped one of the chains on his arm, revealing a chain sickle. Iga swung the blade towards Natsu’s neck, but he caught it in his teeth. “What the!?” Natsu yanks back hard on the chain, knocking Iga off balance. Natsu spat out the blade.

 “Fire Dragon’s ROAR!” Iga dodged the plume of flames but allowed the chain to go slack. This lets Natsu wiggle free and rushes Iga. “Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Natsu hit him hard in the face and sent him flying.

 “Damn it!” Iga grunted as he ran back into the woods.

 “Quit running!” Natsu roared. _Ok, just wait for him to make his move._ Natsu stood still, listening and smelling. He heard the rattle of chains and caught a sickle thrown from behind him. “Gotcha!” He pulled hard on the chain, but instead of pulling out a surprised Iga, he launched out of the brush. “Thanks for the boost!” He slashed down, but Natsu grabbed him by the wrist. “Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon’s Fist!” Natsu battered Iga into and through a large tree. “Fire Dragon’s Sword Horn!” Natsu drove Iga straight through a rock with his headbutt. Natsu started to charge another roar, but Shiripa comes out of nowhere and suplexes Natsu.

“Quick Iga, let’s go!” She opens another portal and the two disappear.

“COME ON I WAS JUST GETTING FIRED UP!!” Natsu bellowed in frustration.

 

“You're pretty strong for a Namekian.” Super Saiyan Goku told Treble as they fought.

“You're not bad yourself Saiyan,” Treble responded.

“You really don’t seem like that bad of a guy. How’d you end up with someone as bad as Shiripa?” The two break off.

“Because, unlike you, I and my brother want authority. The gods are incompetent, lazy, and spoiled. We’d make much better rulers than them.” Treble declared.

“You sound just like Zamasu,” Goku sighed. “Is that really like what you all are about?”

“I can’t speak for the others, but that's what we want. The Master promised she would make it happen.” Treble said.

“What about her?” Goku asked.

“Who cares! As long as we get our rule, we don’t care.” Treble once again engaged with Goku. He pressed the assault, but Goku blocked every attack. After a few minutes, Treble began to show signs of fatigue.

 _NOW!_ Goku went Super Saiyan 2, forcing Treble away with his aura. Goku began to pummel Treble. “You may be strong, but your just a brawler. You wore yourself out. You lack technique and control.” Goku stated.

“No, I will win!” Treble began to glow and he triggered a large explosion, sending Goku flying.

“That's enough.” Shiripa was standing nearby.

“Treble lets go,” She opened a portal behind her.

“But Master, I can still…”

“Do as I say slug!” Shiripa roared. “See you later, Son Goku,” The two went through the portal and disappeared.


	14. Planning

"Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!” 

“Yes, Princess?” Virgo asked Lucy politely. 

“Can you help take care of these things?” Lucy asked. Virgo immediately dug underground. She popped up a few seconds later. 

“All done.” She said as the earth fell out beneath the creature's feet. “Now, will you punish me, Princess?” 

“NO!” Lucy closed Virgo’s gate. 

“Ice Make: Ice Cannon!” Gray blasted a dozen of the creatures away. 

“We can’t keep this up,” Cana shouted. 

“We have to, Ice-Make: Lance!” Despite his efforts to hide it, even Gray was showing signs of fatigue. Suddenly, three of the creatures jumped him from behind. Gray tried to cast, but he was out of magical energy. 

“Wood Make: The Dam of Shy Love!” Laki was able to knock away the creatures just in time. “Your welcome!” She shouted as she keeps fighting. 

“HEY EVERYONE, GET DOWN!” Goku shouted from above. He had a large Kamehameha charged. 

“Take the man’s advice, hit the dirt!” Cana yelled. 

“HA!” Goku was able to destroy a good amount of the creatures. The rest retreated through the barrier. 

“Get back he-” Natsu tried to run through the barrier but was shocked. 

“Is everyone ok?” Goku asked, concerned. 

“It appears so,” Erza said, relieved. 

“Over here, it’s Wendy!” Elfman bellowed.

 

Wendy was unconscious on the ground. 

“What happened?” Erza said, her tone showing signs of panic. 

“Those things jumped me,” Wakaba said, sitting nearby. “She was healing me when one woke back up and bit her.” Erza wasted no time and inspected her wound. The creature's teeth left deep marks on her shoulder. A strange, green, liquid oozed from the wound. 

“Poison! Quick, get me some bandages!” Erza shouted. 

“Wait, give her this,” Goku said, passing Erza a Senzu bean. Erza quickly fed Wendy the bean. 

“She might be under for a while from the poison, but she’ll be ok,” Goku said, squeezing Erza’s shoulder reassuringly. Erza stood and faced Goku. 

“Goku, if you weren't here, we might have lost her.” A tear formed in her left eye. She then, to everyone's surprise, gave Goku a hug. “Thank you.” 

“Uhm, don’t mention it,” Goku said, blushing. 

“If you two are done,” Vegeta interrupted. “We still have a 2,500-foot problem to deal with.” 

“Right. Elfman, take Wendy back to the guild.” He nodded and gently carried Wendy away. 

“I leave for one overnight job, and the whole place goes topsy-turvy. What’s going on!” Gajeel yelled. 

“Calm down, We’ll tell you on the way back,” Erza said. By the time Erza and Goku finished catching Gajeel up, they had arrived at the guild. 

“Ok, so the gist is that someone’s possessed, Levy,” Gajeel said confused. 

“More like they’ve swapped brains, I think,” Goku said. 

“Well then, let's go get her!” Gajeel said as he munched on some nails. 

“We will Gajeel, but we have to think of a plan first,” Erza said calmly. “Pull a table up and grab a map!” She shouted.

 

“Iga, take him down to the pods. That should speed up his regeneration.” Shiripa said. 

“Yes, mam” Iga supported Ino on his shoulder 

“Treble, I’m sorry I snapped like that.” 

“It’s ok,” Treble said happily. 

“Now, good work to all of you,” Shiripa said to her followers as she walked back to her throne. 

“With all due respect Master, why did we withdraw? We could have won!” Kohga said, frustrated. 

“Yes, you might have been able to beat Titania, might. However, we were outgunned. Those Saiyans were holding back most of their power.” Shiripa said firmly. 

“By my estimates, about 87% of their potential,” Alssa added. 

“How do you know?” Bass asked. Alssa pulled out a vial of yellow powder. 

“Do you know what this is?” She asked. 

“Pixie dust?” Treble smacked Tunder on the back head. 

“It’s a special powder I developed that allows me to access one’s memories once inhaled. I sprinkled a bit on all of you so your opponents inhaled it during combat.” 

“So how does that help,” Tunder asked. 

“Training starts later, and I’ll tell you then. For now, there's a pile of books in the next chamber, get reading.” A tremor passed through the tree. Shiripa smiled.

“About time she woke up.”

 

“I have an idea.” Lucy finally said. “Virgo could dig us a tunnel underneath the barrier.” 

“So that's our way in, but what about the army of wolf-things that are probably inside,” Gray said.

“We can make a diversionary attack, but it would be extremely dangerous,” Erza said. 

“Another engagement like that and you could lose everyone,” Gohan said. 

“I agree with Gohan, everyone is drained. We’ll take a day to revise our strategy and rest. Everyone stays here tonight.” Erza announced. 

“Bisca, Alzack, you're on watch. Let us know if you see anything too strange in the tree.” The two nodded and scurried out the door. 

“Hey Vegeta, want to go a few rounds to get some training in?” Goku asked. 

“Fine,” Vegeta grunted.

 

Peppira gorged herself on the food Kohga had gathered. 

“I see not much has changed.” Shiripa chuckled. 

“It’s been three thousand years, I’m hungry!” Peppira snapped. 

“WAIT! It’s been three thousand years!” Tunder cried. 

“I told you that when you woke up,” Alssa sighed. 

“You did?” 

“Yes! Now, get back to your studies.” Alssa said sternly. 

“I hope it’s worth it,” Tunder muttered under his breath.

“How long do you think until your body is restored,” Peppira asked Shiripa. 

“Don’t know. While using this planet’s magical energy instead of its life force did speed up your awakening, your bodies were still intact. Restoring mine, I don’t know. Either way, it will happen in time.” She said. 

“I do have some news for you Peppira.” Alssa said. “There are two Saiyans here.” Peppira stopped mid-bite. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yup, what’s more, they both appear to have become Super Saiyans.” 

“It can’t be,” Peppira clenched her fist. 

“By digging through their memories, it appears they’ve also become Super Saiyan Gods.” Peppira smashed the table to pieces. 

“Yamoshi was bad enough, according to what my father told me, but two,” 

“I would teach you how to do it, but you don’t meet the standards Yamoshi set. However, I can teach you the Super Saiyan forms.” Alssa said as she looked through her notes. Peppira stood up and cracked her neck. 

“Well, let's get to it then.”


	15. Cracks

“So you're Goku’s son. It’s a pleasure to meet you Gohan,” Mirajane said as she handed him something to eat. 

“So dad mentioned me?” Gohan yawned. Goku and Vegeta had gotten up early to go train. Goku asked Gohan to come, but he wanted to stay with Videl. 

“A little bit. He mainly went into how you mostly gave up fighting for your education. Don’t worry though, he made sure to emphasize how proud of you he is,” Mira chuckled. 

“From what I hear, you can also do that Super Saiyan thing,” Gray said. 

“Yup, although it’s not my true power. I was out of the fighting game for a while and I only just got my true power back. My body triggered the Super Saiyan form because I’ve been using it more recently,” Gohan explained. 

“Ah, so it was easier for it to bring that power out, I get it,” Mira said. 

“So, you said your dad is famous?” She asked turning to Videl. 

“Yup, for stealing Gohan’s glory a long time ago. It’s a long story,” Videl laughed. 

Gohan couldn't sense Vegeta and Goku’s ki, but he could feel the energy from their attacks. 

_ I hope they don’t wear themselves down too much, we need to save Senzu beans. At least they've trained to lessen Blue’s stamina drain.  _

“One, two, one, two, one, two, keep pushing!” Happy chanted as Natsu did push-ups. 

“Next time I see that punk with the chains, I'm gonna melt that smug look right off his stupid face!” 

“Aye, sir!” Happy cheered. 

“That kind of reminds me of training with dad,” Videl smiled. 

“What, him not doing any work while you push yourself?” Gray chuckled. 

“Yeah, that’s about right,”

 

“HaaaaaAA!” Peppira transformed into a Super Saiyan 2. “This is incredible! Those two really figured out the kinks with these forms. How did you figure out how to do this stuff?” She asked Alssa. 

“Right, you weren’t here for that meeting. To keep it short, I figured out a way to access their memories and learned everything I could about their techniques, fighting style, and history.” Alssa said. 

“To defeat an opponent, you must understand them,” Peppira said. 

“Exactly.” Alssa smiled. 

“How's it coming?” Shiripa walked into the hall. 

“Excellent, I'm more powerful than- your face!” Peppira exclaimed. Several large, black marks covered Shiripa’s face. “You look like a cracked egg!” Peppira rubbed her hand over the marks. 

“I’m fine!” Shiripa pushed her hands away. “I just tried to bring out more of my true power in this body. It worked, but caused this.” Shiripa said, gesturing towards her scars. 

“Well, as long as you're okay,” Peppira said softly. 

“If I had a watch on I’d be looking at it really condescendingly right now,” Allsa said. 

“You always gotta be solid cheek?” Peppira snapped. 

“Yes, now let’s get back to it.”

 

“Hey Vegeta, can you show me that new power you got in the tournament?” Goku asked. “Maybe it’s strong enough that I would have to go back into Ultra Instinct.” 

“I doubt it,” Vegeta grunted. However, with a mighty roar, he unleashed his evolved Super Saiyan Blue form. 

“Now this will be fun.” Goku powered up into Kaio-Ken. 

“HEY GUYS!” Jet skidded to a halt between the two Saiyans. “Erza has called a meeting, and she wants you two there.” Jet bolted away just as soon as he arrived.

 

“Alright, Lucy and Virgo will take Goku and Vegeta under the barrier to a concealed area before entering. You’ll have to do your best to find and stop Shiripa.” Erza said. The two Saiyans nodded. “That means the rest of us will have to keep her goons and those creatures busy. Myself, Gohan, Natsu, and Gajeel will handle the more powerful of her followers.” 

“Alright, I’ve been itching to deck that Miga punk!” Natsu cracked his knuckles. 

“I thought you said his name was Iga.” Happy said. 

“Well whatever it is, I’m gonna kick his butt!” 

“Aye, sir!” 

“Quiet you two!” Erza snapped. 

“Sorry,” Natsu whimpered. 

“Mirajane, I’m trusting you to hold down the fort and look after Wendy, make sure she rests.” “Right Erza.” Mira nodded. “When we're out there, fight in pairs, watch each other backs. Now let’s get out there and win!”


	16. Infiltration

“Are you guys ready?” 

“Ready Lucy,” Goku said, finishing his stretches. 

“Open, Gate of the Maiden!” 

“Yes Princess,” Virgo said as she appeared. 

“Can you to drill us a tunnel underneath this barrier?” Lucy asked quickly. 

“Of course, follow me,” Virgo dove down. Goku and Vegeta jumped in after her. Lucy signaled to Erza and followed.

 

“NOW!” Erza shouted. 

“Fire Dragon,” 

“Iron Dragon, ROAR!” The two Dragon Slayers let out a powerful blast. While it wasn’t able to punch through the barrier, it triggered a massive explosion. 

“If that doesn’t get her attention, I don't know what will,” Elfman said. A hundred of the dog creatures poured out of the cracks and holes in the tree. 

“You just had to open your mouth,” Gray muttered.

 

“I am not leaving you!” Lucy shouted. 

“This fight will far exceed your capabilities. You’ll only get yourself killed,” Vegeta said bluntly. 

“I don't care! I don’t know how it works in your world, but in Fairy Tail, friends will help each other no matter the danger!” Lucy’s fist was trembling with anger. 

“Would you like me to punish them for insubordination?” Virgo asked calmly. 

“WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!?” Lucy screamed, closing her gate. 

“Ok, you can come,” Goku said. 

“Kakarot,” 

“Any help is good help Vegeta,” Goku said, cutting him off. Vegeta just turned away. Goku turned to the tree and kneeled. “Climb on Lucy.” 

“Why?” She asked, worriedly. 

“We're gonna fly up to an entrance.” Lucy nervously wrapped her arms around Goku’s neck. “Hang on!” The two Saiyans rocketed upwards and through a large crack near the top.

 

Natsu and Videl ended up back to back. 

“These guys just keep coming,” Nastu grunted as they were slowly surrounded. 

“At least they go down easily,” Videl said as she sent one flying. 

“Get down!” Videl hit the dirt as Natsu leaped up. “Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack!” Natsu blasted away the crowd of creatures. 

“Nice job! Now let’s go help the others!” The two ran back towards the heavy fighting to find Elfman, in his Beast Soul, being overwhelmed by numerous creatures. 

“Elfman, hang on!” Natsu shouted. Videl flew ahead and tackled two off of his back. “Fire Dragon’s Iron Fist!” Natsu knocked four away with one attack. Elfman was then easily able to knock the rest away. 

“Thanks, guys,” Elfman said as he reverted back to normal. 

“Don’t tell me you’re tired already,” Natsu chuckled. 

“A real man never gets tired!” He bellowed. 

“All right then, let's get back to it!” Natsu ran off with Elfman and Videl right behind.

 

“You can let go now Lucy,” Goku said. Lucy opened her eyes. The inside of the tree was more akin to a city than a living organism. They were in a massive hallway, with large rooms and chambers carved into the wood. Vegeta, not waiting for the others, took off down the hall. “Come on Lucy, we better keep up,” As they ran through the tree, they passed a library, a supply chamber, and a dormitory. 

“This place gives me the creeps,” Lucy said. Two of the dog creatures jumped them, but Vegeta blasted them away without stopping. “Where are we even going?” Lucy asked. 

“The girl’s energy is this way,” Vegeta said. 

“You mean Levy?” 

“Yeah while I can’t pinpoint her exact location for Instant Transmission, we can tell which way she is.” 

“HALT!” Ino dropped from the ceiling. “You go no further. I have a score to settle with Miss Blondey here.” 

“You guys go on ahead. I got this,” Lucy said, stepping forward. 

“Ok, good luck!” Goku said. He and Vegeta rocketed away. 

_ I’ve got this. Taurus made quick work of it last time. _

 

Goku and Vegeta flew through the tree at top speed. They both sensed the massive power that had appeared further down the hall. Out of nowhere, two ki blasts came hurtling at them. They easily batted them away. Tunder and a woman blocked a doorway. The woman wore a black gi. She had short, spiky, black hair. A scar ran down her left cheek 

“You're not entering the headquarters.” Tunder bellowed. 

“Dude, we weren’t supposed to say that!” The woman said, clocking him over the head. 

“We weren't?” He said. 

“You know what, why do I even bother. Now, what was I going to say, oh, yes, I was going to thank you.”

“Thank us?” Goku said, perplexed. 

“What the hell do you have to thank us for? We’ve never even met before! Who are you!” Vegeta shouted. The woman smiled. 

“For your memories. There is no time to explain now, but just know you let me reach this level.” The woman let out a scream and went Super Saiyan. 

“Y-your a Saiyan?” Vegeta managed. 

“Yes. I am Peppira, THE TRUE SUPER SAIYAN!” Peppira charged forward and smashed Vegeta through the wall. 

“Well, it’s just you and me, Son Goku.” Tunder roared and turned golden. 

“Ah, so you can do that too.” Goku went Super Saiyan God in response and charged.


	17. Evolve or Perish

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion!" 

"We are ready to rock-and-roll Lucy!" Scorpio said. 

"Alright then, let's show this troll who's boss!" Scorpio sent a large blast of sand towards Ino. He shielded his face as the blast hit. The blast slowly started to push him backward. 

_ NOW!  _ He told Iga and Kohga telepathically. The two released their combined ki blast. 

"Lucy!" Scorpio cut off his attack and threw himself in front of the blast. 

"Scorpio!" The blast sent him flying into a wall and knocked Lucy to the ground. 

"Stupid insect," Ino muttered. Lucy got back up and ran to Scorpio. 

"Don't worry, I'm good," He said. 

"Just go back and rest okay," Lucy closed his gate. Before she could reach for another key, Iga leaped down from the ceiling, threw her over his head and into the wall. With the flash of six knives, he pinned her upside down to the wall. 

_ Why did I have to wear a long sleeve!  _ She thought as she struggled

"Now, how should we deal with this one?" He said, extremely bored. 

"How about this," Kohga said, an excited grin appearing on her face. She pulled a knife from her belt and walked over to Lucy. "We start at the waistline, and move right up to the throat," She said, tracing the path with the flat of her blade. 

"Must you always be like that sis?" Iga rubbed his face. 

"Eh, do whatever. The Master won't care as long as we get them all." Ino said. Kohga raised her blade, but someone came out of nowhere and kicked her away, resulting in Kohga only cutting Lucy's cheek. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to let you do that," Loki said.

 

"Da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da,da, YEAAAAA!" Tunder threw everything he had at Goku, but the Saiyan God easily blocked every attack. 

"Not bad." Goku grinned. He kneed Tunder in the stomach and kicked him away. "If I can ask, how did you learn to go golden so quickly? Frieza said it took him a couple of months." 

"Oh, it took about 18 hours. Alssa tried to explain to me why. Apparently, Frieza was a big-time prodigy, so it took him awhile to awaken his full power. I'm less of one than him, so it took less effort, or at least that was what I understood." Tunder explained, scratching his head. 

"To be honest I'm just as confused," Goku said. Tunder took his stance. 

"Now, let's get back to it," He rushed forward. Goku caught his fist. Goku went Super Saiyan Blue and threw Tunder into the ceiling. Tunder recovered and fired several finger beams at Goku. He simply batted them away. 

“Solar Flair!"

"GAAAA!" Tunder was caught off guard and took the blast in full. Goku struck Tunder with a ki enhanced punch that was strong enough to knock him out of his golden form. He then grabbed Tunder's tail, spun him around, and hurled him through the side of the tree. Goku powered down. 

"Right, now to go find Ve-" A strange energy caught his attention. "Wait, that's Lucy!" Goku quickly used Instant Transmission.

 

Loki easily sent Ino flying. 

"This guy is tougher than he looks," Iga huffed. 

"No duh," Kohga, grunted. Suddenly, a smile crossed her face. "Why don't we show them our new tricks?' She said slyly. 

"Why not," Ino stood up, readied his club, and charged. 

"Loke," Lucy said worriedly. 

"Stay down, I got these guys," Loki said, calmly. 

"STAY DOWN, I'M PINNED TO A FRICKIN WALL!" She shouted. Loke powered up his fist with Regulus magic and swung at Ino. All of a sudden, Ino glowed yellow and zapped through Loke, knocking him off his feet. He then turned and batted Loke into the wall. Loke pulled himself back onto his feet. "Lightning Magic, but how?" "We've done some studying," Kohga struck the ground with her fist. A brown Magic Circle appeared, and a cage made of the stone floor surrounded Loke. 

"Solid Script: Bomb!" Iga summoned the explosive word and launched it at Loki. 

"Loke, go back!" Lucy shouted. Loki was able to return to the Celestial Spirit World before the blast hit. 

"Now your all alone girl," Ino said. He raised his hand and summoned a yellow magic circle. 

"Grand, THUN-" Goku teleported in and knocked all three to their feet. When they recovered, Goku and Lucy were gone, with only scraps of red fabric pinned to the wall.

 

"Sorry It took me a while to come get you, I had to deal with Tunder. You ok?" Goku asked as he finished applying a bandage to her cheek. 

"Yeah, just a little battered," Lucy said.

"What happened to your shirt? It looks like what Bulma used to wear." Lucy's long sleeve looked more like a crop top from when Goku tore her off the wall. 

"You could have been a little gentler," She smiled. 

"Sorry, I was trying to be quick." Goku chuckled. 

"I'm still confused on how those three learned such advanced magic so quickly," Lucy said quietly. 

"I'll ask Shiripa about it when I fight her. But for now, let's go find Vegeta." Just as the two stood up, the tree started shaking. Goku tackled Lucy to the ground just as a large golden beam blast through the tree. 

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Lucy screamed. 

"That was Vegeta!"


	18. Pride

Vegeta and Peppira blasted their way through the tree. 

“Galic Gun, FIRE!” 

“Grand Eraser!” Peppira matches Vegeta’s attack with a large red beam. The two attacks canceled each other out and detonated. “Not bad your highness. The royal bloodline is as strong as ever.” Peppira snickers. “However, your still a filthy traitor to your people.” Peppira went Super Saiyan 2 and body slammed Vegeta through the side of the tree and outside. “How could royalty like you throw away your pride? Saiyans are born conquerors, the best in the multiverse! Yet you settled down and conceived two filthy half-breeds!” She struck Vegeta with a ki-powered punch with enough force to knock him out of Super Saiyan. “Yes, I know about your family Vegeta. Maybe when Shiripa is done here, we’ll go pay a visit to them.” Peppira laughed. 

“Excuse you,” Vegeta said, getting back on his feet. He turned Blue with a look of pure rage on his face. “Yes, I’ll admit I’m not the Saiyan warrior I once was, but I’ve risen above that and surpassed my limits. I may not be like the warriors of old, but my pride still defines me. The pride, of a PRINCE!!” Vegeta spreads his arms wide and powered up. “I’m sending you to hell! FINAL FLASH!!” He fires it at an upwards angle, correctly predicting that Peppira would doge up. 

“CURSE YOU VEGETA!!” She screamed as the blast engulfed her. It went on to blast a hole through the tree. 

“Good riddance,” Vegeta muttered.


	19. Destruction's Corruption

"So let me get this straight, your name is Mystogan and you came through a portal on Namek. A portal which also sucked away Goku, Vegeta, and the Namekian Dragon Balls. I’d say that’s the most outrageous thing I’ve ever heard, but then again I know Goku.” Beerus said as he ate his parfait. 

“Just ignore him. He doesn’t care about anything besides food.” Bulma whispered to Mystogan. 

“I heard that!” Beerus snapped. 

“Anyway, so know that you know what's going on, is there anything you can do to help?” Bulma asked. 

“Sorry, but my job is to manage this universe. I was never intended to go dimension hopping.” Beerus said.

“Damn,” Piccolo had not relaxed a bit since Gohan and Videl left. 

“Piccolo, you need to rest,” Chi-Chi said. 

“How can I when Gohan and Videl could be dying at the hands of the Reaper, whoever he is!” Piccolo bellowed. Beerus dropped his spoon. 

“Did you just say, ‘The Reaper’?” He stormed over to Piccolo and picked him up by the collar. Mystogan leaped up and grabbed one of his staffs. “How do you know about Shiripa? What do you know? Tell me!”

“Lord Beerus please calm yourself!” Whis said sternly. Beerus dropped Piccolo and walked over to a window. Mystogan sat back down .“Please forgive his outburst. However, I must ask how you know about Shiripa?” Whis asked. 

“Supreme Kai told us about a Reaper and the Saihonai Tree and asked us to help make them a new prison. He didn't mention anyone named Shiripa,” Bulma explained. 

“Ah, so you only know about her second attack,” Whis said. 

“Tell them Whis, there's no point in keeping it secret,” Beerus said quietly. 

“Very well, the one known as The Reaper is actually a woman named Shiripa. About 15,000 years ago, she was selected to be Lord Belmod’s successor. However, unlike most other apprentice destroyers, she took it upon herself to train with as many other gods as possible. Aside from Lord Belmod, she spent the most time training with Lord Beerus. She was a true prodigy. She was originally only as strong as King Cold, but became as strong as Goku was when he first became a Super Saiyan God in only three years.” 

“That's incredible,” Piccolo said. 

“Indeed it was. After about seven more years, she had exceeded all other Gods of Destruction, yet she was still an apprentice. The Grand Minister even commended her.” Whis said, eating a spoonful of pudding. 

“That exceptional growth was her downfall,” Beerus added, turning back towards the others. “While I’ll admit her power exceeded mine, her mental capacity didn’t grow as quickly. While she appeared to stay normal, her own power was driving her insane. She craved nothing more than the power to match Grand Zeno himself and rule the Multiverse. Of course, Marcarita noticed and alerted Belmod. Myself and Champa were summoned to assist in destroying her. However,” Beerus looked away again. “She proved to be more difficult than expected. It took all three of us to restrain her so the Supreme Kai of Time could seal her away in a Time Rift, as we couldn't simply Hakai her. Thankfully, the seal held at least for 13,000 years. That's when her second rampage, the one the Supreme Kai spoke about, began. She used what little energy she had left to escape. When she did, she found most of her power had left her, leaving her only as strong as Majin Buu. That’s why she recruited powerful followers and had the Saihonai tree made; to protect her from beings like me and restore her power.” Beerus walked over and sat down in a recliner. 

“When she returned, Lord Beerus easily defeated her, and the Supreme Kai created the special cube to contain her and the tree,” Whis concluded. 

“Ok, now do you see why you should help?” Bulma asked. 

“No, as long as she doesn’t come here, I don’t care,” Beerus said, yawning. Chi-Chi and Krillin quickly restrained Bulma before she could smack Beerus. 

“Calm down, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan are all there! It’ll be okay!” Krillin said quickly. 

“As long as she hasn’t regained her true power, they’ll be alright, probably.” Beerus tried to keep his usual expression, but he struggled to keep himself from sweating. The thought of Shiripa returning worried him to no end.  _ Don’t screw this up Goku. _


	20. Payback

 

"W-What was that?" Erza managed. The massive golden beam had everyone in shock. Even the dog creatures stopped fighting out of surprise. 

"That was Vegeta," Gohan answered. 

"And if he has to put out energy like that, they are really struggling." Gohan raced over to where Virgo dug the tunnel but found it caved in. "Damn it, I need to get in there!" 

"Hey, Erza, I can get him in!" Laki said. "I wasn't sure earlier given that it's clearly a magic tree if I could enter the wood, but I can." Erza looked at Gohan.

"Well, you heard her," He and Laki ran to the nearest root and she merged them both into it.  _ Stay safe.  _

"Well, looks like you guys just left yourselves wide open." Bass and Treble, and the rest of Shiripa's minions landed. "Without the Saiyans, you have no chance," Bass laughed. 

"Alright, you punks just made me mad!" Natsu growled. He turned his attention to Iga. "I want to settle the score," Natsu raced at Iga and the two began fighting. Kohga grabbed her sword and rushed Erza. Gray once again charged Ino. Treble and Bass stared down Videl. 

"Two against one may not be fair, but we're not here to play nice," Treble sneered. 

"Then how about I even the odds," Gajeel walked over, finishing off a handful of nails. 

"Thank you Gajeel," Videl said. 

"Just don't get in my way,"

 

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray clonked Ino over the head. 

"Grand Thunder," Ino sent several bolts of blue lightning towards Gray. 

"Ice Make: Shield!" The bolts discharged harmlessly on the ice. "You may have learned magic, but you're tired. You already fought in the tree didn't you?" Gray pulled off his coat and shirt. 

"I'll admit, that little blonde's friends are tougher than-" Ino was cut off by a giant pillar of water that erupted from beneath him. 

"Ice Make: Ice Cannon!" Gray hit Ino dead center as he fell back to earth. Ino was frozen solid. Juvia re-materialized next to Gray. "Good job Juvia!" 

"Oh, my darling I will fight anyone to help you!"  _ I'm just glad he made the signal taking off his clothes.  _ She thought.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu sent Iga flying into a cliff face. 

_ Damn it! Fighting that Loke guy took too much out of me.  _ Iga's mind raced, trying to think of a way to beat Natsu. "Solid Script: Fire!" The flaming word hurled itself at Natsu and exploded. 

"Where's all that spirit now Natsu? Don't like a taste of your own medicine?" Iga laughed. The flames started to swirl into one point. Natsu quickly devoured all the flames. 

"Not bad, but not the tastiest fire I've had," He said to a stunned Iga. "Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" The fireball launched Iga away and out of sight. "ALRIGHT WHO'S NEXT!" Natsu yelled to no one in particular.

Gohan and Laki slowly worked their way through the tree. 

"This is so weird," Gohan said. 

"Most people feel that way the first time," Laki chuckled. Gohan suddenly grabbed Laki. "Are you trying to pop a feel back there!?" She shouted. 

"Shhh! I sense a weird energy outside," The two poked their heads out from the wood. The room was lined with blue cocoons. 

"Come on," Gohan dropped into the room. Laki landed right behind him. "This place has got my little neck hairs doing handstands," Laki said softly. 

"These resemble the healing tanks Frieza's army used," Gohan said as he looked one of them over. 

"Master!" Laki shouted. She ran over to a cocoon on the far side of the room. Makarov was suspended within. Several, vain like appendages were attached to his head. "We have to get him out," Laki looked all over for a release of some kind. 

"Stand back," Gohan raised his fist to break it. 

"Don't even bother, Son Gohan. Even if you got him out, he'd just be a lifeless hulk." The two turned to see Shiripa standing behind them.


	21. Reaper

Kohga and Erza locked blades. 

"Did you learn nothing from last time, you can't win!" Kohga bellowed. Erza summoned a second sword and smacked Kohga in the cheek with the pommel. 

"Don't be so sure, Requip!" Erza changed into her Speed Armor. Kohga raised her arms, and several stone pillars moved to crush Erza. She easily leaped up and between them, slashing down at Kohga with both swords. Kohga easily parried with her claymore. Kohga kicked Erza away and charged. Erza easily dashed behind her. Kohga dogged but felt Erza's blades cut her clothes. "Give up now," Erza said sternly. 

"Why would I, I'm winning!" Kohga snapped. She raised her sword and lunged at Erza. Erza simply dodged every attack Kohga threw at her. Kohga swung down at Erza's head, but only ended up driving her blade into the ground. Erza struck her hard in the gut with the pommel of her sword. She then clocked her over the head with the other and knocked her out.

"Next time, train your speed as well as your strength," Erza ran back towards the others.

 

"Iron Dragon ROAR!" The two Namekians leaped up to dodge, but Videl flew up after them. The twins simply extended their arms, grabbed her, and threw her back down. "Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Treble and Bass weaved through the hail of blades, but one shot right through Treble's arm. Bass raised his hand. 

"Fire Spirit!" A plume of fire shot out towards Gajeel. Videl tackled him out of the way. Treble raised his hand and a green magic circle appeared. 

"Twister!" A tornado shot out and blew Videl and Gajeel into the barrier, shocking them before they fell to the ground. The twins raised their hands and formed a ki orb. 

"Die pests!" They shouted as they threw it. It detonated in a large green explosion. When the smoke cleared, it revealed that Gajeel was standing. Is Iron scales where cracked and smoldering, but he stood strong. 

"Thanks again Gajeel," Videl murmured behind him. Gajeel didn't respond. He simply leaped at the twins. He threw everything he had at the two, but they simply outmaneuvered him and pounded him into the ground. Erza, in her Black Wing Armor, flew in and chopped Trebles arm off before he could hit Gajeel again. She kicked him away and then stabbed Bass in the chest. Gajeel took the chance and kicked Bass off the blade and into Treble. The pair quickly regenerated and stared the wizards down. 

"Alright, this has gone on long enough!" Treble roared.

 

"Let our master go!" Laki shouted. 

"Did you not hear what I just said? He's just a lifeless hulk. All of his personality was destroyed, and his knowledge uploaded into here," Shiripa said, gesturing to her head. Laki's lip trembled with rage. She sent several wood pillars at Shiripa. She simply let them strike her, and they crushed on impact. Gohan could definitely tell that Shiripa was stronger than before. Her appearance had also changed. Several large, black marks covered her face. 

"I'll handle this," Gohan walked forward and stood face to face with Shiripa. He glared down at her, and she looked up at him. He unleashed his true power. 

"So what, you dropped a bang. Not scared," Shiripa unleashed her power too. Her aura was black. "So, are you going to take a swing, or just stand there looking at me?" Shiripa smirked. Gohan drove his fist into her gut, and she plowed her fist into his face. The two crashed around the chamber, causing massive shockwaves. Laki shielded her face against the strong wind emanating from their fight. "Aren't you afraid of hurting little Miss McGarden's body?" Shiripa laughed. 

"Normally I would, but the Dragon Balls are here." 

"Oh, really? I'll have to go searching once I dispose of you and your friends," 

_ "Master, she's in a healing pod,"  _ Alssa told Shiripa telepathically. She smiled sinisterly. 

_ "You feel that too?"  _

_ "Yes, I just checked. Were set,"  _ Shiripa suddenly stopped fighting back. Gohan slammed her down. 

"Ka, Me, Ha, Me, HA!!" He blasted Shiripa point blank. Several vines came down and pinned Laki and Gohan to the wall. Alssa stepped out of a portal on the ceiling. A large cocoon on the ceiling started to glow. It burst open and a figure fell out. Alssa quickly dropped down and helped the figure stand and put on some clothes; a simple black robe and yellow band. She turned to face them. The woman was lean and fit. She had large, piercing yellow eyes and short purple hair. A tattoo of a scythe was inked onto her right arm and chest. It looked incredibly real as if a real weapon had been embedded in her skin. Her left forearm sported a tattoo of an orange square, orange triangle, and an inverted white triangle. 

"I must thank you Son Gohan," Her voice was both smooth and soft. Her eyes, however, were fierce, as if those yellow irises were made of fire. "If you didn't vaporize that body for me, my spirit wouldn't have been able to return that easily," Shiripa stretched, and suddenly blasted the cocoon containing Movarov to dust. Then, just as quickly, she moved in and hit pressure points on both Laki's and Gohan's neck. The two hung from the vines, unconscious. "Sweet dreams," Shiripa raised her fist and quickly opened it. It created a shockwave that sent the two through the side of the tree. 


	22. Last Stand of the Steel Dragon

Erza saw the blast out of the corner of her eye. Gohan and Laki were not moving at all. She flew up to catch them, but Treble stretched his arm and grabbed her. 

"Your focus is here!" He slammed Erza into the ground repeatedly. 

"I got this Erza!" Natsu came out of nowhere and leaped up. He caught them both, but their combined weight made him hit the ground hard. Laki woke up. 

"What happened?" 

"Either Gohan is bigger than I thought or you put on some weight," Natsu wheezed. 

"Why would you ever say that to a girl!" Laki snapped. 

"Hm, mortals always did find the silliest things to fight over," Shiripa landed behind them. Treble and Bass ran over and kneeled. "Go somewhere and watch, I need a warmup," The two Namekians flew up to a branch just behind the forcefield. 

"I take it this is your true body," Erza said. 

"What, jealous of my good looks?" Shiripa laughed as she cracked her knuckles. 

"I don't care what you look like, your gonna need some facial surgery after I'm done with you!" Gajeel roared. 

"Oh, Black Steel Gajeel wants to rumble?" He ran at Shiripa. "Iron Dragon Sword!" He slashed down but Shiripa leaped up, causing Gajeel to embed his sword in the ground. She landed on his head. 

"Hm, all fire but no heat," She simply tapped her food on his head and sent him three feet into the ground. Gajeel clawed his way out. "Oh, there's the spirit of a Dragon Slayer." 

"If you keep underestimating me, you'll regret it," Gajeel snarled. He ran at Shiripa again. She casually punched him. She quickly recoiled in pain. Gajeel had activated his Iron Scales before she hit him. "Told you," Gajeel started to pound Shiripa. She tried to knee him, but only hurt herself again. "Iron Dragon Claws!" Gajeel pinned her against a tree. "Iron Dragon ROAR!" Gajeel blasted the tree into a thousand fragments. 

"What's happened?" Gray and Juvia ran over. 

"Incoming!" Erza shouted. Everyone dove out of the way, except Juvia who got hit dead center by Gajeel. Shiripa stood where the tree was, without a scratch to be seen. 

"Come on, this is hardly a warm-up," Shiripa sighed. 

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!" Shiripa blocked the spikes with one finger. 

"Ice Make: Lance!" Shiripa waved her hand and redirected the spears into the ground. 

"Water Slicer!" Shiripa just chopped through Juvia's attack. 

"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu hit Shiripa in the back. She flew right towards Videl, who kicked her back towards Natsu. 

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He hit her right in the jaw. 

"Ice Make: Hammer!" Gray smashed Shiripa into the ground. Erza leaped up in her Lightning Empress Armor and blasts her while she's still on the ground. 

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" Natsu's attack detonates and causes a massive cloud of smoke. Everyone looks on. 

"Did we get her?" Juvia asked. The smoke gets blown away, and Shiripa was still standing, unharmed.

 

"Now this is more like it!" She ran at Erza and threw her to the ground. She then grabbed her by the boot and tossed her into Natsu as he lunged at her. Shiripa quickly elbowed Gray as he tried to grab her and launched a few ki blasts at Juvia. Juvia just let them pass through her water body. Shiripa threw three more, but at the ground under her. The blasts caused a massive hole to open and bury Juvia. She leaned back as Gajeel slashed at her with his sword again. She stood on her hands, wrapped her legs around Gajeel's head, and flipped him over and buried his head into the ground. She hopped back onto her feet. "Ah, I haven't had this much fun in centuries! But alas, time to get to business," She walked over and picked up Erza by her throat. She held a ki orb to her face. "Time to snuff out your spark," Shiripa felt someone grab her shoulder. 

"Care to repeat that?" Natsu growled. He pulled her hand away and kneed Shiripa hard in the back. She dropped Erza, and Natsu flipper her over his head and into a tree. She lunged at Natsu, but he managed to catch her fist. "Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" Natsu boosted them into a cliff face. Natsu furiously attacked Shiripa, slowly digging a hole in the side of the cliff. "Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu blasted her straight through the cliff. "Huh, huh, huh, Got her!" Natsu gasped. Shiripa appeared behind him. 

"Oh yeah, you totally roasted her," She quickly chopped Natsu on the back of the neck and knocked him out. "Ugh, such a numbskull. Why can't there be more intelligent fighters?" Juvia reformed behind her and put her in a headlock. 

"Now Gajeel!" He leaped out from the treeline. 

"Dragon Slayer Secret Art, Karma Demon: Iron Dragon God Sword!" Gajeel formed the massive blade. Gohan snapped back awake and saw what was going on.

"Won't he slice her up too?" 

"No, Juvia can turn her body into solid water to let attacks go through," Laki explained. 

"TAKE THIS!!" Gajeel swung the sword, but shiripa just smiled and powered up and let the blade hit her purple aura. The blade shattered on impact and knocked Gajeel back. She let out more energy and forced Juvia off. She walked over and knelt in front of Gajeel. 

"Good attempt, but you're dealing with a god here," She sent him flying with a flex of her finger.


	23. Chapter 23

Goku grabbed Lucy and flew as fast as he could down the hall.

“What's happened?” Lucy asked.

“Levy’s energy just vanished!” Goku said.

“Then why are we still going this way?”

“Another energy took her place,” Vegeta said, meeting them from another hallway. They round a corner and came face to face with a large door. Vegeta kicked it down. The room was large, with a throne on the far side. “Shiripa! Show yourself!” Vegeta bellowed. A girl stepped out from behind the throne.

“You know how long it’s going to take to repair that? Geez, as if Master didn’t have enough on her plate without property damage. Now, I recommend that you surrender right now,”

“Who the hell are you? Where's Shiripa?” Vegeta grunted.

“The names Alssa, but that’s not important right now. Hit it!” Tunder broke through the ground and pulled Goku and Vegeta down by their legs.

“Hang on guys!” Lucy shouted down.

“Eyes up here girl, you deal with me,” Alssa threw off her cloak, revealing her blue combat gi.

“You’re just a kid, I don’t want to hurt you,” Lucy said.

“You don’t doubt your friend Wendy, don’t misjudge me. Shiripa trained me well in both psychic powers and physical combat,” Alssa vanished through a portal beneath her. Another one opened behind Lucy. Alssa leaped out, hit Lucy in the back of the head, and dove into another one. _“Try to keep up if you think I'm weak,”_ Alssa’s voice ran in Lucy’s head.

“Open Gate of the Twins!”

“Hi, Lucy!” Gemini said.

“Turn into me and grab your whip. We need to be back to ba-” Alssa knocked the three to the ground and landed.

“I’m psychic remember. Mind reading is a most basic skill so any plans are foolish. Allow me to show you more,” Alssa closed her eyes and raised her hand. Lucy fell to the ground, clutching her head.

“What are you doing?” Gemini asked.

“Voices, it hurts,” Lucy murmured. Gemini turned into Lucy.

“Stop it!” She lashed her whip at Alssa, but she caught it. She pulled her in and blasted Gemini back to their realm with a ki blast. At that moment, Super Saiyan God Goku burst through the floor and knocked Alssa away. The pain in Lucy’s head stopped.

“You wouldn't hurt a kid now, would you?” Alssa said. Goku cupped his hands.

“I will if you try to hurt my friend again. Surrender!” Alssa lifted her hand.

“Move a muscle, and I will drive the girl insane. Make your choice. Give up, or you lose Lucy Heartfillia forever,” Vegeta, also in Super Saiyan God, blasted up and bent Alssa over his knee.

“How about this for a deal. Give up or I break your spine!” Alssa smiled and dissolved into a cloud of smoke.

_“Hehe. Never thought a psychic could make you feel like your fighting a real person? So long,”_ Alssa said to their minds.

 

“Wake up you moron!” Alssa said, shaking Tunder.

“Those two are tough,” He said faintly.

“At least you're alive. Go rest and wait for Peppira’s signal,” She sent him through a portal. “Now we wait,”

 

Elfman knocked four of creatures away with his Beast Soul.

“That’s the last of them,” He said, reverting back to normal. He looked over to see Videl and Gohan struggling against Shiripa.

“Come on, let’s go!” He shouted. Shiripa just waved her hand, and a barrier formed around the rest of the guild.

“Stay out of my fight!” She shouted. Videl took the chance and kneed her hard in the face.

“Thank you, may I have another?” Shiripa chuckled. She grabbed Videl by the face and smashed her into the ground and blasted Gohan away. She kneeled down clamped her hand on Videl’s throat. “An admiral attempt,” Shiripa said softly. Goku, Vegeta, and Lucy appeared nearby. Goku rushed in and kicked her off Videl.

“You fight me now Shiripa,” Vegeta walked up and knocked Goku away. “You got her last time, it’s my turn!”

 

_Where am I? Wait, other Saiyans, the power of the gods, Vegeta! I’ll make that traitor pay!_ Peppira snapped awake and burst out of her pod. “I WILL MAKE VEGETA SUFFER!!” She turned Super Saiyan 2 and blasted her way out of the tree.

 

Peppira landed at the base of the tree. Her energy was different than before. With a mighty roar, she released a massive pillar of energy. The ground started to crack. Cana nearly fell into a crevasse, but Bisca caught her.

“This is getting nuts,” Natsu grunted. When the pillar vanished, Peppira had changed. Her aura looked exactly like Trunks’ when he fought Zamasu. Her eyes had also gone completely white.

“Let’s put them in their place, SIX FEET UNDER!” She screamed.

“You got it!” Shiripa smiled and powered up.

“Alright Kakarot, you can have Shiripa. Only because I want to be the one to end this disgrace of a Saiyan,” Vegeta snarled. Peppira’s eyes returned to normal and she looked around.

“Ah, so the rage subsided. Back to normal?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m good. Ready to kick some ass?” Shiripa chuckled.

“Oh yeah, now we're talking. It’s just like old times,” The two bumped fists and charged.


	24. Bystander

Mystogan leaned on the railing. The view from the top of the Capsule Corp. building was gorgeous. The breeze was warm, rustling the trees in the parks and forests in the distance. Mystogan enjoyed the chance to feel the wind on his face without his mask. Without prying eyes all around him, he could finally relax. 

“Hi, mister!” He looked down to see 18’s little girl standing next to him. “I’m Marron,” She said. 

“It’s nice to meet you, you can call me Mystogan,” He smiled. Marron peered between the bars of the railing. 

“I can’t see well,” she said. 

“Here,” Mystogan picked her up and let her sit on the railing. 

“What a pretty sunset! Is it like this where you come from?” Marron asked. 

“Yes, while my home has fewer cities, the sunset looks the same,” Mystogan said. 

“There you are Marron,” 18 was standing in the doorway. 

 “Mama!” Marron hoped down and ran over to her mother. 

“I hope she wasn’t a problem for you,” 18 said. 

“No, she’s a good kid,” Mystogan smiled. The two walked back through the doorway and down the stairs.  _ What am I doing? I’m here playing with kids when Wendy and the others could be getting hurt _ ! 

“Don’t think like that, you know there is nothing you can do,” An old man with a stick stood behind him. “Trust me, I know how your feeling. Almost every time our world has been in danger, I’ve only been an observer. However, I have friends and students who are strong enough to beat any opponent. I always have faith that they will succeed. I trust you have strong companions in your world?” Mystogan remembered the Battle of Fairy Tail. Natsu, Gajeel, Erza, they all blew him away with their strength. 

“Yes, I do,” Mystogan said. 

“Then you should have nothing to worry about. Come, dinners ready,” The man turned to leave. Mystogan walked up beside him. “I am Master Roshi,” The old man said. “Now, could you tell me about your friends,”   
  


Vegeta caught Peppiria’s fist and the two blasted away. Shiripa dodged a punch from Goku and sent him flying with an uppercut. She flew after him, causing a massive shockwave when she took off. 

“Should we help?” Erza asked. 

“No, they wouldn't like it if you did. Besides, you’d most likely get hurt,” Gohan said. 

“Why?” Lucy asked, dumbfounded.

“Stepping in on someone’s fight is just rude,” Natsu said.

“Saiyans are also too proud to accept help,” Gohan added. 

“Well you clearly don’t mind getting help,” Cana said. 

“I’m only half-Saiyan. I didn’t inherit the constant lust for battle from my dad,” Gohan explained. 

_ Saiyans are quite strange. Erza thought. _   
  
  


Mirajane, Happy, and Carla went back to check on Wendy. 

“Wendy are you oka- where is she!” Happy cried. The covers were thrown off the bed, the fresh clothes were gone, and the window was wide open. 

“Quick, go find her!” Mira said Happy and Carla flew out the window in the direction of the distant explosions. 

_ Wendy, be safe. _


	25. A Stone, the Saiyans, and a Water Maiden

"Found it," Gohan powered up and shattered the barrier at the weak point.

"It's a good thing she made this one quickly."

"Great, now we're just spectators outside a prison," Cana muttered.

"Don't fret, Goku's got this," Videl said.

 

Goku leaped away as Shiripa drilled her knee into the ground.

"Destructo Disk!" Goku tossed the blade at her, but she leaned back and let it pass over her head. She flew at Goku and he blocked her punch with his arms.

"Not bad Son Goku, but I'm still warming up. You'll need more than Super Saiyan God to keep up then." Goku forced her away with his aura.

"How did your goons learn magic so quickly?" Goku asked. Shiripa cracked her neck

"Really, asking me questions mid fight? Whatever, it's simple really. Their master martial artists, so new skills come easier. Levy's books and Makarov's knowledge made it all the simpler. The old man's know how even allowed us to grant this body incredibly powerful magic."

"And what kind of magic is that?" Goku asked. Shiripa smiled, and Goku noticed that her canines had grown.

"Stone Dragon, ROAR!" Shiripa let loose with a massive blast of pointed, jagged stones. Goku covered his face with his arms just as the blast hit. He was engulfed by the blast and vanished behind a cloud of dirt and dust. "Ah, there's no kill quite like overkill. How's it feel to be string cheese!" Goku, in Super Saiyan Blue, teleported behind her and smacked her to the ground. Shiripa flew back up. "Spoke too soon,"

 

"You guys smell that?" Natsu said.

"Were not Dragon Slayers so no," Gray said.

"It's a Dragon Slayer that's not Wendy," Gajeel was leaning against a tree.

"Your hurt, let's get you some help," Juvia walked over, but he forced her away.

"Shiripa has somehow learned Dragon Slayer Magic, but how? A punk like her has definitely not met a dragon," He snarled.

"Dragon Lacrima," Erza said. "Master said that Laxus got his magic from an implanted Dragon Lacrima, the same way Cobra did. In order to figure it out so easily, he must have known how they work,"

"And they must have taken that knowledge from him," Lucy said.

"That's just great, as if she wasn't a pain enough already," Gray sighed.

 

Vegeta bated Peppira away.

"I expected more from you with all talk earlier," Peppira got back up and spat. She leaped at him, but Vegeta just sidestepped and punched her in the gut. She vomited blood and fell to the ground.

"If you can't even keep up with Super Saiyan God your not worth my time. Big Bang Attack!" Vegeta launched the blast, but a portal opened and teleported it behind him. Vegeta went Blue and redirected the blast upwards. Alssa and Golden Tunder came out of a portal in front of him. Vegeta caught their fists, but Peppira knocked his feet out from under him and kicked him away. The three all launched ki blasts, but Vegeta easily dodged them all. "That the best you got?" He smirked.

"Uh, uh, uh, Not so fast," Tunder chuckled. Vegeta heard the blasts behind him.

"Quick, get back to town!" Erza shouted. Vegeta clenched his fist and erupted into Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

"A Saiyan mad over the death of innocents, how disgraceful," Peppira chuckled. Vegeta flashed forward and blasted the three away. Alssa opened a portal behind Vegeta, but a blast of water sent her flying away.

"I don't need help," Vegeta snarled at Juvia.

"Even the strongest fall when outnumbered," She said.

"Maybe for you. Take the teleporting one then," Vegeta grunted. He leaped at Peppira and Tunder. Alssa stared down Juvia.

"You think you can take me Bubble Breath?" She snickered.

"For someone so young you've developed quite the foul personality," Juvia said. Alssa laughed.

"Aww, getting dehydrated?" Clouds formed and it started to rain.

"This is my chance to impress my beloved Gray. You'll feel the true power of a storm, drip drip drop."


	26. Dragon Fire

Wendy raced towards the nearest shockwaves. 

_ Hang on guys I'm coming!  _ Wendy screeched to a halt as Goku impacted the ground in front of her. "You ok?" Wendy asked as he hoisted himself up. 

"Get out of here Wendy. Shiripa is hiding her ki well and I don't know where she is." A magic circle appeared beneath them. Goku grabbed Wendy and leaped out of the way as a massive stone in the shape of a dragon erupted from the circle. Shiripa leaped out from the forest. 

"Stone Dragon ROAR!" 

"Sky Dragon ROAR!" Wendy was able to cancel Shiripa's blast. 

"Good job, but you seriously need to leave," Goku said as they landed. 

"I can help you. Here, try this! Power of the stout arms that tears heaven... ARMS!" An orange glow formed around Goku's normal one. 

"I really don't like being given power, but alright!" Goku charged forward and punched Shiripa in the face. She was sent flying for miles into a mountain. "Holy crap!" Goku exclaimed. Shiripa raced back, but Goku caught her punch and kneed her in the stomach. With a devastating roundhouse kick, he sent Shiripa flying away. She dug her feet into the ground and stopped herself. 

"Finish it Goku!" Wendy shouted. 

"KAIOKEN!! Let me show you a new move I’ve been working on.” Goku leaped forward as his fist became engulfed by a golden dragon. “DRAGON FIST!!” He struck her right in the gut. With a roar of pain, Shiripa vanished into the explosion. When it subsided, only Goku was left. "Hoo, that's quite the boost you give," Goku said as he powered down. He turned back to see Wendy shaking at the knees and breathing hard. Goku ran over and caught Wendy as she lost consciousness. Goku made a small orb of ki and pressed it into her chest. She snapped awake and looked around. "Got her," Goku smiled. 

"I didn't think I'd use so much power to keep you boosted," Wendy said. 

"Then why didn't you say so. I would have asked you to stop," Goku said as he checked her for any wounds. 

"That's exactly why I didn't," Wendy smiled. Goku rustled her hair and helped her up. 

"Come on, let's get back and help-" Goku threw Wendy away and caught Shiripa's ki blade as she burst out of the ground. 

"62% Son Goku, and I'll keep climbing until I hit full power," Goku went Blue and kicked her away. 

"Wendy!" Happy and Carla flew in. Goku turned to them. 

"Wendy, listen very carefully. Go with Carla and get out of here," 

"But," Goku's aura became more intense at her objection. 

"DO AS I SAY NOW! I WON'T RISK YOU GETTING HURT NOW GO!" Goku screamed. Wendy looked concerned, but let herself be carried away by Carla. 

"You need all the help you can get," Shiripa said as she ate some rocks. 

"I can take you myself. Kaioken Times TWENTY!!" Goku tackled Shiripa into a cliffside and started pummeling her. He kicked her through to the other side. "Ka, Me, Ha, Me," Goku stopped charging his attack. He looked down at the ki blade that stabbed him. 

"The Multi-Form technique still has its uses," The second Shiripa said.


	27. Strength

Gohan lifted the ruins of the house. 

“Anyone in here?” He called. He closed his eyes and looked for ki. “Over here!” He shouted. Laki ran over and used some wood beams to move under the rubble. A few moments later, she appeared with a young couple. 

“Thank you,” They said as Laki lead them to safety. 

“Bravo Son Gohan, truly admirable,” Ino called. He was standing at the end of the road with Kohga and Iga. 

“Not these punks again,” Gray groaned. 

“I’ll handle this,” Gohan said. 

“No no no, not so fast,” Kohga laughed. Ino pulled a small boy out from behind Kohga and threw him to the ground. “Yield, or shall we see the boy’s brain matter?” She smiled sinisterly as she planted her boot on the boy’s head. Gohan’s mind immediately flashed back to Android 16, and he powered up. Before Kohga could react, Gohan kicked her away. He knocked Iga and Ino away just as fast. Kohga grabbed her sword and ran at Gohan. 

“Masenko!” Gohan blasted her point blank and caught punches on both sides from Ino and Iga. “You guys have caused enough damage,” Gohan threw the two into Kohga. “Kamehameha!” Gohan blasted the three at near point blank range. When the smoke cleared, they were lying unconscious. A large explosion caught his attention. “Natsu, Gray, let’s go!” He shouted.

“Water Slicer!” Alssa simply leaped over Juvia’s attack. She opened a portal beneath Juvia and teleported her thirty feet her above her. 

“Say your prayers!” Alssa flew up and swung at Juvia. Alssa simply passed through Juvia. 

“What the?!” Juvia blasted Alssa way with a jet of water. Before she hit the ground, Juvia turned herself into water and splashed against the ground while Alssa crashed nearby. Juvia reformed as Alssa stood back up. 

“Impressive, but it’s a shame you’ve been fighting an illusion the whole time,” Alssa smirked. 

“Your bluffing, you’re still wet from when you passed through me,” Juvia said. 

“Hm, your smarter than you look,” Alssa leaned back and fell through a portal. 

“Strike from a blind spot all you want, you’ll just pass through,” Juvia said. A portal opened above her and a large ki blast shot out. It hit the ground next to Juvia and the shockwave knocked her away. 

“ _ Then I just won't hit you,”  _ Alssa said in her head. Alssa opened a portal behind her and Punched Juvia hard in the face with a ki-powered punch. “Energy attacks do a lot more than harm you physically, so your water body is useless,” Alssa started to pummel Juvia. 

“Water Claw!” Juvia slashed at Alssa, but she grabbed her wrists and threw her to the ground. Alssa opened a portal and punched Juvia into the air. She charged a ki blast. 

“Say goodbye,” Alssa launched the beam and hit Juvia square in the chest. She fell to the ground like a stone. “You’re a tough cookie.” 

“Fire Dragon ROAR!!” Alssa leaped out of the way. “Your mine!” Natsu tackled her out of the air. “I got her Gray get Juvia out of here,” He said. Gray grabbed Juvia and made an Ice slide down and out of the way. “I don’t like it when people beat up members of my guild,” Natsu growled. 

“Hm, feeling won’t let you win,” Alssa tried to punch Natsu from behind with a portal, but Natsu simply caught it. “I’ve seen you fight, don’t bother trying,” Natsu pulled her through and threw her away. “Fire Dragon Wing Attack!” Alssa slammed back into the ground. “Now Gohan!!” Gohan flew in and plowed Alssa into the ground and knocked her out with one punch to the jaw. Natsu and Gohan ran over to Gray. Juvia was unconscious and bleeding bad. 

“Here, Senzu bean,” Gohan tossed the bean to Gray. He quickly gave Juvia the bean. Juvia opened her eyes.

“What happened?” 

“You got your but kicked,” Nastu said.

 

Wendy heard Goku roar in pain. She took a deep breath and shook herself free from Carla’s grip. 

“Wait, Wendy!” She ignored Carla and ran back towards Goku. 

_ I shouldn't have left, he needs help.  _ She skidded to a halt. Shiripa was holding Goku by his throat. “Let him go!” Wendy shouted. Shiripa dropped him and flicked a ki blast at her. Wendy leaped over it. “Sky Dragon Wing Attack!” Shiripa didn’t flinch against the blast of wind. Shiripa adjusted her footing and blasted Wendy into a tree with a shockwave from her eyes. Shiripa walked over and kneeled in front of Wendy. 

“You have spirit, but you're a nuisance,” She waved her hand and a rock burst out and knocked Wendy away. “Stone Dragon-” 

“THAT'S ENOUGH!!” Shiripa turned to see Goku on his feet again. Hepowerd up into Super Saiyan with a look of pure rage on his face. 

“You barely have enough energy to keep that form, and you can’t win with it,” Shiripa started to laugh. Goku teleported behind her and knocked her away. “Stupid Saiyan,” Shiripa turned and swung at Goku, but he moved quickly enough to dodge her and kick her in the gut. 

“Strength isn’t everything, a true martial artist knows that!” Goku swung at her head, but Shiripa ducked, grabbed his leg and blasted him with a ki orb. Goku skidded to a halt. He let out a deafening scream and started to power up. The planet started to tremble. With a bright flash, the ground around them started to crumble. 

“Goku!” Wendy shouted. When the dust cleared, Goku was now in Super Saiyan 3. 

“Hm, I don’t have time to toy with you at this power level. You're going to kill yourself by using this form at your level of fatigue,” Shiripa turned and started to walk away. 

“I don’t care if I’m not as strong as Blue, I won’t give up!” Goku raced forward, but Shiripa vanished through a portal and Goku demolished a cliff instead. Goku clenched his chest and fell to the ground, reverting back to his base form. 

“Goku!” Wendy ran over and turned him over. He was stiff and barely breathing. Wendy quickly started to heal him.  _ This is my fault. I shouldn't have left. I’m sorry.  _ Wendy started to cry. “Come on Goku!” She poured everything she had into her healing.  _ Please, Goku. _


	28. Clash of Gods

Tunder knocked away Vegeta with his tail. Peppira rushed in and hit him with a ki blast as soon as he hit the ground. He roared in pain as he was forced through the barrier and into the Saihonai Tree. The barrier shattered and dissipated. 

"Where's all the power and bravado from before?" Peppira chuckled. 

"Yeah, you’re just a chump. That form is nothing but a special coat of paint," Tunder snickered. The smoke was blown away and Vegeta was standing strong. 

"What?! How is that possible? Were both hitting you with everything we got. Tunder, are you holding back?" Peppira snapped. 

"Why would I?" Tunder retorted. Vegeta started to chuckle, then burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" Tunder yelled.

"You don't get it. This form is still new, so I'm figuring out how to regulate it. I've been only going at 45%." Vegeta let out a massive roar and began to power up. The veins on his head became visible and golden sparks surrounded his body. With a bright flash from his eyes he released his aura. It was far more intense than before. A powerful wind was kicked up from it. "This is the true power of a Saiyan,"

 

Erza felt the blast of wind against her back. She looked back and saw the bright blue glow. 

"Erza go, we have this under control," Cana said. Erza nodded, requiped into her Black Wing Armor, and flew off.

 

Vegeta seemed to have covered the distance between him and Peppira instantly. He easily batted her away. Just as fast he appeared below her and kicked her up. Tunder rushed in but Vegeta simply vanished. Tunder looked up and saw him exchanging blows with Peppira. 

_ How is he so fast, it's like fighting a Destroyer God!  _ Tunder thought. Vegeta punched Peppira hard in the gut. She coughed up blood and gasped. Vegeta elbowed her back to the ground. He appeared in front of Tunder and backhanded him into the tree. Peppira fell to her knees. The blood dripping from her mouth pooled on the dirt. "Why, why, WHY!" Peppira roared as she punched the ground. "We've ascended, we've transformed, how are we so inferior?" Vegeta picked up Peppira by her collar. 

"That's simple," Vegeta said calmly. He headbutted her and punched her away. She skidded to a stop. "You’re a Saiyan disgrace, and he is an amature with not nearly as much potential as Frieza. Just reaching this Golden Form is not enough to beat someone exponentially stronger than him," Vegeta sent a large ki blast towards Tunder. He didn't have time to reacted and was engulfed by Vegeta's blast. The explosion rocked the area with a massive tremor. There was nothing but scorched Earth left. Peppira clenched her fist. 

"You bastard, I won't let you win!" She stretched her arms out in front of her and starting charging a ki blast. "A disgrace, an inferior, that's a load of crap! I am a true Saiyan: bloodthirsty, proud, strong! If you think you’re so much better, stay right where you are AND TEST ME!!" Peppira roared. Erza heard everything from above. 

"Don't listen to her Vegeta, she's playing you!" She shouted. Vegeta just smirked.

"Look, I know she's playing me....but she's right," Vegeta clenched his fists and powered up. 

"Don't be a fool Vegeta! Pride is no reason to risk your life!" 

"Quite Scarlet!" He shouted. Peppira laughed. 

"Then take this! GRAND ERASER!!" Peppira let loose with a massive blue beam. Vegeta raised his hands and easily redirected the blast upwards and into space. Peppira dropped out of Super Saiyan Rage and fell on her face. "H-h-how," She said weakly. Vegeta landed in front of her. 

"You're the one to blame. You underestimate a Saiyan who can defeat gods," Vegeta raised his hand. 

"Then test it against a god Vegeta," Shiripa stepped out of a portal. Vegeta lowered his hand and turned to her.

"Wheres Kakarot?" He snarled

"Bleeding out in a clearing somewhere," Shiripa chuckled. 

_ She beat Kakarot?!  _ "Then let's settle this," He powered up and took his stance. Shiripa looked at Peppira. 

"Ilake noma tama shikana obatuka shinota," She said in a strange language. Peppira nodded as best she could. "Now then Vegeta, you deserve to see me at my best. Not only do I know your combat history from your own memories, but thanks to Goku I'm at full power once again. Rejoice Vegeta, you will see the brilliance of the most powerful God of Destruction in history!" Shiripa's aura flared up. It had changed from black to a flowing purple; exactly like Beerus and Toppo's. 

"Shut up and fight!" Vegeta shouted. 

"Then bring it!" Shiripa retorted.

Natsu, Gray, and Juvia were knocked to the ground by a massive explosion. Erza landed in front of them; knocked to the ground by the same blast. 

"Erza! What's going on?" Natsu said as they ran over. She simply looked up. There was a blur of movement thirty feet above them. Every few seconds there was a massive blue bolt of energy with a heavier strike. Just as frequently there were massive explosions. 

"What's going on?" Juvia asked. 

"Vegeta is fighting Shiripa," Erza said.

"Vegeta!? This energy is from him?" Gray asked. 

"Yeah, at least in part," Erza looked on.  _ So this is the Saiyan’s true power. This is incredible.  _

"Can you see what's going on?" Juvia asked.

"I can't," Natsu said. 

"Seriously, that's your job! That's a Dragon Slayers thing; advance senses!" Gray shouted. 

"You think I'm only good for looking at stuff!" Natsu said. 

"Wel,l you tend to only be reliable at that!" Gray said. 

"Why you-" 

"Focus!" Erza said as she broke them up.

Vegeta and Shiripa locked hands. 

"Very impressive Vegeta," Shiripa said. 

"Focus on the fight!" Vegeta roared. He kneed Shiripa in the gut and threw her to the ground. 

"Galic Gun, FIRE!" Shiripa landed on her feet and looked at the large purple beam approaching her. She powered up and raised a hand. 

"Hakai," She said calmly. A purple orb formed and she threw it at Vegeta's attack. It impacted and vaporized the beam on the spot. "Hakai!" She made three more and threw them at Vegeta. Vegeta dodged one and destroyed the other two with ki laced punches. "Say goodbye to your friends," Shiripa laughed. The ball flew in the direction of Erza and the others. 

"MOVE!" Vegeta shouted. Erza raised her sword and swung at the ball. It simply evaporated her sword. Vegeta landed next to her. 

"What was that?" Erza asked. 

"She was a God of Destruction, or at least was in training. That means-" 

"I can destroy anything, even ghosts!" Shiripa interrupted. "But alas, I'm bored with you. I thought you'd be closer to at least Beerus' strength, but no." 

"How dare you!" Vegeta roared. Shiripa let out a deafening scream and powered up. The ground around her started to get erased. The tattoos on her arm started to glow. She stopped powering up and stared down Vegeta.  _ She's as strong as Jiren!  _ Vegeta realized. Shiripa raised her hand. 

"Hakai," She said softly. Vegeta roared in pain and started to evaporate. 

"STOP IT!!" Erza screamed. She leaped at Shiripa. The god simply waved her hand and sent Erza flying with a blast of air. Vegeta stopped disappearing and fell to the ground; unconscious. 

"Distracted me, damn," Shiripa muttered. She stared down the members of Fairy Tail. "I guess I'll start with you," She smiled.


	29. Wrath

Videl saw the massive explosion near the tree. 

“We’ve gotta get back there,” She blasted off and flew towards the tree. 

“Wait, Videl!” Cana shouted. 

“Let’s go, she’ll need backup if she’s gonna fight,” Elfman said. 

 

Shiripa slammed Gohan and Erza into the ground. 

“You let go of them right-” Shiripa kicked Natsu away without moving. 

“You must know your all nothing more than insects to me,” Shiripa said. 

“It doesn’t matter, we will fight to the bitter e-” Shiripa cut Erza off by clamping her hand around her throat. 

“Just shut up with your preaching,” Shiripa tightened her grip. Gohan grabbed Shiripa’s arm. He powered up and managed to force her off. “Your funny Gohan. You can’t even dream of beating me yet you still fight,” Shiripa said. Gohan leaped forward and Shiripa simply blocked his punch with her arm. 

“I may not be as strong as my father, but I won't give up!” The two powered up and flew upwards. Natsu ran over to Erza. 

“You ok?” He asked as he helped her sit up. 

“I’ll be fine, but Gohan needs help,” Gohan slammed into the ground in front of them. Shiripa floated down. 

“As I said, you can’t win,” She chuckled. 

“Gohan!” Videl flew towards them with the rest of the guild not far behind. 

“Begone!” Shiripa waved her hand and a large pillar of energy swept them all away. Videl managed to get around and raced forward. Shiripa snarled and flexed a finger. A large piece of earth shot out and hit Videl in the head. She fell to the ground. 

“VIDEL!” Gohan ran over to her. The stone left a massive gash on her forehead. He ripped off a part of his sleeve and wrapped it up. 

“You don’t get it, do you Gohan. It doesn’t matter if she lives or dies. As soon as I’m done killing you all, I’ll have the Sahonai Tree start stealing this world's life force. Videl, the people of that town, they’ll all be absorbed like the rest of the planet. So just give up and accept you-” 

“SHUT UP!!” Gohan punched her hard enough to blast her through the tree and into a hillside. “I’LL MAKE YOU PAY!!” Gohan roared. He rocketed away and a massive explosion was triggered on the hill. 

“How’d he get so strong in an instant?” Erza asked herself. 

“Gohan’s strength has always been tied to his anger,” Vegeta said as he sat up. “It’s not enough though, she’s still just toying with him,” 

“Damn it! I hate being a bystander,” Natsu said. 

“Salamander, come here,” Vegeta said. He outstretched his hand and formed a ball of glowing gold energy. 

“This is the last of my divine ki. Get over to Gohan, wait for an opening, and hit her with it. If you catch her off guard it will hurt her; badly.” Natsu took the energy in his hands. 

“This feels like Ethernan-, that’s it!” Natsu shoved the ki in his mouth and swallowed. He immediately gagged and fell to his knees. 

“Are you stupid!” Vegeta shouted. “It’s one thing to be lent divine energy but it’s suicide to try to use it without training!” Natsu let out painful scream as he released a powerful aura of fire. What appeared to be scales formed on his arms and under his eyes. Natsu turned and raced towards where Shiripa and Gohan were fighting.

 

“HA!!” Gohan blasted Shiripa and slowly pushed her back. 

“Gah, just give up you pathetic half Saiyan! Hakai!” Shiripa destroyed Gohan’s blast and charged up one of her own. Seemingly out of nowhere, Natsu smashed into Shiripa from above. He leaped back up. 

“Fire Dragon ROAR!!” 

“Stone Dragon ROAR!!” The two blasts canceled each other out. Gohan rushed in from the side and tackled her. He pressed a ki blast into her chest and launched her into a cliffside. 

“Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!” Natsu threw the ball of fire and blasted the cliff to pieces. He landed next to Gohan and looked at the swirling fire. Shiripa floated forward and wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Natsu noticed a small burn on her shoulder. “So we can hurt her,” Natsu said. 

“Then let’s settle this,” Gohan said. “We only stand a chance together, so stay with me,” Natsu nodded. 

“You done?” Shiripa moaned. Natsu and Gohan leaped forward. Shiripa caught both of them and threw them up. 

“Stone Dragon Shrapnel Storm!” Shiripa waved her arm and sent a swirling blast of pointed stones at them. 

“Fire Dragon Wing Attack!” Natsu was able to blow away the stones. “Throw me!” Natsu said. Gohan nodded, grabbed his foot and threw him towards Shiripa. “Fire Dragon Sword Horn!” Shiripa leaped out of the way and Natsu plowed into the ground. 

“Masenko!” Gohan blasted Shiripa as soon as she dogged. She careened into the ground. 

“You stupid monkey!” She shouted. She forme three orbs of Hakai energy and threw them at Gohan. He laced his arms with ki and blocked them. 

“NOW!” He shouted. Shiripa looked back and saw that Natsu had gathered a massive amount of magic power in his mouth. 

“FIRE DRAGON ROAR!!!!” He hit Shiripa dead center. The blast of fire tore through the hill and the forest beyond it. Natsu reverted back to normal and collapsed. Gohan landed next to him. The smoke cleared and Shiripa was still standing. 

“You got me up to 65% and gave me a fun fight. You have my praise for that. But now you’ll die,” Gohan took his stance. Shiripa suddenly turned. “Son Goku!” He stood a hundred feet away, in Super Saiyan Blue. Wendy crouched nearby. 

“Goku you need to rest I was barely able to heal you this much,” Goku ignored her and started to charge a Kamehameha. 

“This ends now!” Goku launched his attack. Shiripa powered up and leaped through the blast to hit Goku. He collapsed on the ground.  

“Stupid Saiyan,” Shiripa muttered as she turned back to Gohan. 

“I ain’t done,” Goku muttered as he stood. 

“Then disappear!” Shiripa launched a flurry of ki blasts at him. 

 

A warm white glow surrounded Goku. His hair rose up. With a blur, Goku batted them away. Shiripa snarled and leaped forward. 

“Just die already!” She swung at Goku, but she was only able to rip his shirt off as he dogged. Then it struck Shiripa. “It, it can’t be,” A white light engulfed Goku. “NO!!!” Shiripa lunged at him but was hit repeatedly before she reached got close. The light dissipated from Goku’s eyes. They had become silver.

“What is this?” Natsu asked. Gohan just stood there in awe. 

“It’s Ultra Instinct,” He finally said.


	30. Goku's Comeback

Shiripa was trembling ever so slightly. Goku’s eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul. 

_ He was barely able to tap into it when he fought Jiren. But this shouldn't be a problem. I’ve sparred with Marcarita thousands of times. But to be sure.  _ Shiripa laughed to herself. “Of all the things that could have threatened to stop my revolution, this wasn’t on the list. You deserve applause Goku. Which makes me wonder; why are we fighting. You could help with my revolution.” 

“Revolution, the heck you talking about!” Natsu asked. 

“Hm, I thought one of my followers would have let it slip. I plan on overthrowing the Kais, the Destroyers, and Zen-Oh himself. They have neglected our universes; letting chaotic beings like Majin Buu wreak havoc. The Kais only stepped in then because they were in danger,” Shiripa said with as much bravado as she could. Goku didn’t say anything. 

“So why did you come here and start killing people?!” Gohan shouted. 

“A necessary sacrifice to make me strong enough to ac-” Goku punched Shiripa away. 

“You’ve caused enough damage. I’m taking you down.” Shiripa wiped the blood from her cheek. 

“Fine then no deal!” Shiripa charged Goku. She threw as many attacks at him as possible. Hundreds, thousands per second. Goku just dodged every attack without moving from his spot. Goku leaned under one of her kicks and uppercutted her into the air. Goku flew up, fast enough where he seemed to have used Instant Transmission, and smacked her back down. Moving just as fast he appeared on the ground and roundhouse kicked Shiripa deep into the forest. 

“Go, now!” Goku said as he dashed into the woods. 

“Come on Natsu, let's get back to the others,” Gohan said as he hoisted Natsu up.

 

Alssa slapped Kohga and knocked her head against the ground. She snapped awake and grabbed Alssa’s face. 

“Bastard!” She flipped her over and slammed her into the ground. 

“Never, do, that,” Kohga growled. 

“That’s enough. We can’t right now. Tunder is already dead and the Master is struggling with Goku,” Bass said. A large purple explosion bloomed in the nearby forest. 

“Let’s get to the lab, I have an idea,” Alssa said. Within the tree, Alssa immediately began work in the lab. 

“I didn’t know we had this,” Iga said 

“Well, you're not as good with science as I am. Ino read me that power gauge,” Alssa said. “It says, uh, 597.285mp!” Iga said. 

_ Just enough.  _ Allsa started to grab ingredients. 

“What are we even doing?” Treble asked. 

“Master can’t hold out against Ultra Instinct, no one can. However, Natsu showed me that when a Dragon Slayer consumes a potent source of energy they enter a more powerful transformation. So, we're going to make another Stone Dragon Lacrima for her,”

 

Cana tied off Videl’s makeshift bandage. 

“Thanks,” She said. 

“No problem,” Cana said; ripping off another strip from her pants to patch her own arm. 

“Videl!” Gohan, Wendy, and Natsu landed, tripped, and face planted nearby. Gohan stood back up and hugged Videl. 

“I’m so glad you're safe,” He said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Videl smiled and wiped the tear away. 

“Wait, where's Goku?” She asked. A silvery blue streak blasted through the Saihonai Tree. With an otherworldly roar, the aura intensified and sent a figure flying away. A second figure leaped back and landed in front of them. 

“He’s right here,” Natsu moaned. 

“Get away from here!” Goku shouted. Shiripa burst out of the ground in front of him. He blocked her punch with his arm. “Run!” Goku shouted again as he kicked Shiripa back. Lucy grabbed Natsu as everyone retreated back towards the town. 

“Goku,” He turned, letting her peer into his silver eyes. “Kick her ass!” Lucy said firmly. Goku smiled and raced after Shiripa.

 

Erza, Gohan and the others took cover behind a ledge and watched the fight.

“What’s with Goku?” Gray asked. 

“He’s tapped into Ultra Instinct again,” Gohan said. 

“Which is what exactly?” 

“A state of mind where one can move and fight without thinking; maximizing one’s speed and strength,” Vegeta said. 

“That’s incredible,” Erza said. 

“He doesn’t have much time though. He was only able to hold on to the form for a few minutes before the stress completely incapacitated him,” Gohan explained.

 

Shiripa and Goku continued to exchange blows. Despite everything she tried, Goku evaded all of Shiripa’s attacks. The two locked hands and clashed their knees. Shiripa made a ki blast in her hand and forced Goku back. Shiripa screamed and powered up, her purple aura shooting high into the sky. 

“Now then Goku we’re both at 100%.” 

_ She’s at least as strong as Jiren,  _ Goku thought. In an instant Shiripa tackled Goku and the two started to fight again. “Rot in hell Saiyan!” Shiripa outstretched her arm and released a massive ki blast right into Goku’s chest. The blast carried Goku away and into a cliffside. She flexed her hand and a slab of rock knocked Goku to the ground a few hundred meters from the others. Shiripa formed a massive ki blast and threw it at Goku. 

“Father!” Gohan shouted. Shiripa skidded to a halt near him. 

“Come on Goku, that the best you’ve got?” A figure landed near her and bounced down a hill.  _ What the hell?  _ Shiripa thought. 

“Dreadfully sorry about that landing Mr. Goku, had to rush in there,” A voice said. Lucy stuck her head above the ledge. 

“Wait, is that,” Her question was answered as Horologium walked over the hill.

“I detected that Mr. Goku was in danger so I stepped in to help,” Horologium explained. “‘Can you let me out to fight?’ He asks impatiently,” Horologium translated. “And yes I will,” He opened his door and Goku launched himself at Shiripa; drilling his fist into her gut. The two shot up and resumed combat. Bolts of energy shot out and carved massive gashes wherever they touched. 

“They’re equals,” Erza said. 

“No, Goku is slightly stronger. She may be as strong as Jiren was but Goku has improved since then,” Gohan explained. 

“Goku was also in good health,” Horologium said as he slid in next to them. 

“Then we’ve got this,” Lucy said.


	31. Determination

Shiripa let loose with a massive volley of ki blasts. Goku easily bobbed and weaved through the storm. 

"Just die already!" Shiripa yelled. She stretched her arms and created two handfuls of energy. "Hakai!" Goku easily leaped over the attacks and kicked Shiripa down. 

"HA!!" Goku launched a Kamehameha, leveling the surrounding area with a massive explosion. Goku landed at the edge of the crater. He stared at the smoldering center. Goku leaned to the side as a sharp rock erupted from behind them. He elbowed Shiripa in the face as she emerged from the ground. Goku grabbed her waist and slammed her into a hillside. Shiripa flexed her wrist and a slab of rock burst out, forcing Goku to leap away. Shiripa shot forward. 

"ROT IN HELL YOU DAMN SAIYAN!!!" Goku adjusted his footing and matched Shiripa's fist.

 

A massive cloud of debris blocked out the sun. 

"Brace!" Gohan shouted. Everyone took cover as the shockwave blasted past. While the wave passed quickly, a strong wind continued to pummel them. In the distance they could see two bright lights; one purple and one white. 

"Looks like Kakarot is finally taking things seriously," Vegeta muttered. 

"You mean to tell me he hasn't been going all out?!" Gray exclaimed. 

"She may be on the level of Jiren, but Kakarot has improved, even if just slightly," Vegeta said. 

"He’s going to run out of stamina at this rate," Gohan murmured. 

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew in. 

"Hey, buddy! Where you been?" Natsu asked as Happy hugged him. 

"After Wendy ditched us we hid to avoid the ensuing chaos," Carla said as she floated down. She immediately began scolding Wendy. 

“You could have gotten yourself killed! How could you be so recl-" 

"Carla!" Gohan interrupted. "If Wendy hadn't acted when she did my father would be dead," He said firmly. Carla opened her mouth to argue but remained silent.  _ Come on dad! _

 

Goku and Shiripa locked hands. 

_ Damn it all! It's taking everything I have to land basic hits on him. Come on, remember sparring with Marcarita. The only thing that ever worked was hitting her with a blast then striking before she could recover.  _ "I, I won't let you win. I've been working too hard to change reality for the better, and I won't stop now," Shiripa snarled. 

"You honestly think I still believe that garbage?" Goku crushed her right hand and threw her over his shoulder. "Your just like Frost, hiding your true nature. You're nothing but a psychopath trying to justify your actions," Goku said calmly. Shiripa struck the ground out of frustration. "I'll give you one last chance to leave, and never return. I suggest you take it," Goku turned and blocked a punch from behind. Alssa leaped over Goku and next to Shiripa. She gave her something and lept at Goku. He simply punched her straight up. Shiripa eyed the stone. 

_ I see, good thinking Alssa.  _ She quickly bit into the stone. A surge of fresh strength and magic energy flowed through her body. She let out a powerful roar as she began to change. Stone brown scales began to appear on her arms, neck, and under her eyes. She leaped forward and struck Goku's face. 

"Stone Dragon, ROAR!!" The blast easily engulfed Goku and blasted him away. Shiripa rushed ahead of the spell and formed a large blast over her head. "HAKAI!!" She couldn't see what happened to Goku, but his screams were easy to hear. Shiripa licked her lips. 

"What's wrong Goku? Is that Ultra Instinct not so invincible now?!" The blast impacted the ground about 500 yards from where Fairy Tail was hunkered down. The ground was evaporated on impact, leaving just a plume of smoke. 

"FATHER!" Gohan cried. Both he and Natsu started to climb out when a large wall of ki shot up. Shiripa landed at the edge of the hole. 

"Hm, I guess a dragon in a god's form is too much for even the legendary skills of Son Goku," Shiripa said. "While you stood in my way you have earned my respect," She turned to the others. 

"Who's next?" Goku shot out and headbutted her in the ribs. 

"He's okay!" Videl shouted.

 

"Stone Dragon Scales!" Shiripa covered her arms in stone as she blocked a punched from Goku. She grabbed his wrist. "Persistent bastard," She scoffed. The two swapped kicks and flew straight up. 

"I guess it's time to see what this Dragon Force can really do," Goku said. 

"Indeed," Shiripa smiled. She flew forward, but Goku dodged and elbowed her down. Shiripa recovered and kicked off the ground. Goku tried to kick her, but she After Imaged and kicked him down. Goku landed and slid to a halt. Shiripa was on him in an instant. 

_ Her speed has increased so much.  _ Goku thought. 

"Solar Flair!" Shiripa recoiled and rubbed her eyes. Goku slid under her legs and swung at her neck. He gagged and coughed up blood. Shiripa's elbow was buried deep in Goku's stomach. His aura dispersed and as he collapsed. Shiripa licked her lips and kicked Goku away. 

"I'm glad Dragon Slayer Magic includes advanced scenes, or that might have worked. Stone Dragon Rupture!!" She clapped her hands together as a massive seismic wave launched Goku through the Saihonai tree and back to the crater. Shiripa appeared above him and lands hard on his stomach. 

"Fire Dragon Iro..." Shiripa grabbed Natsu by his neck as she blocked a punch from Gohan. She knocked their heads together and threw them away. 

"Leave them out of this, this is our fight," Goku managed. Shiripa flexed her hand, causing a slab of rock to hit him again. 

"Hakai," She sighed. Gohan tackled Natsu out of the way as the blast hurdled by and into space. 

"I said, your, fighting, me!" Shiripa turned to see Goku getting onto his knees. 

_ What the hell!  _ Shiripa's mouth hung open in shock. "How are you able to stand?! You should be dry, if not being crippled by that form." 

"Look behind you. That's why," Goku smiled. Natsu was standing nearby, with his arm held high, and his pointer finger and thumb outstretched in a salute. 

"You got this Goku, this chump has nothing on you!" He called. The rest of the Fairy Tail guild raised their hands in support.

 "These people, who haven't known me before this week, are putting their faith in me. I won't let them down, not today!" Goku said as his aura flared up. The massive amount of heat began to set the grass around him alight. 

"SHUT UP!!" Shiripa screamed as she let loose with a barrage of ki blasts. Goku easily weaved through the storm and teleported behind her. 

"I won't let them down!"


	32. Fairy Law

“Stone Dragon Scythe!” Shiripa plunged her arm into the ground. When she pulled it out several massive stones had formed themselves into a blade. “Time to cut you down to size!” She rushed forward but Goku easily parried the blade. 

“Tricks like that won’t work,” He said. Goku suddenly felt a pain in his back.  _ I don’t have much longer.  _ He let out a roar and pushed Shiripa away. Goku leaped forward began trading blows with Shiripa again. The two leaped up and began darting around the sky. Shiripa slashed down but Goku broke her blade on his arm. She went back to trying to match Goku in hand to hand. He was easily able to block every single hit.  _ Damn it how’d he boost his power even further.  _ Shiripa snarled and tried to knee him, but Goku darted backward and fell off a cliff. 

“You're not running!” Shiripa shouted as she raced after him. She leaped down the cliff but didn’t see him.  _ Behind! _ It was too late. Goku, who was hanging off of the cliff with his boot, let out a shockwave from his eyes and blasted her away. He kicked off the ground after her. She turned to kick him but he easily leaned under it. The two started blasting their way across the ground. Goku hopped back onto a cliff.

 “Ka,” 

“I won’t let you do that!” Shiripa sent a massive spire of rock right at Goku. He easily leaped away

 “Me,” Shiripa rushed him but Goku just kept moving and dodging. “Ha, Me,” 

“Fine then, I’ll beat your attack!” Shiripa began collecting energy in her mouth. 

“HA!!” Goku launched the massive Kamehameha. 

“STONE DRAGON ROAR!!” The two blasts met and struggled for control. 

“Go to hell SHIRIPA!!” Goku screamed as he went to maximum power. Shiripa’s blast was pushed back further and further until she was engulfed.

 

“Everyone down!” Gohan shouted A large blue explosion erupted in front of them. 

“He got her!” Lucy shouted. 

“Look closer,” Erza said. Within the blast a small purple aura was visible. 

“She’s barely holding on,” Vegeta said. “Quick, send him our ki!’ He said to Gohan. The two outstretched their hands and sent a pair of ki orbs to Goku.

 

Goku felt the surge of strength. 

“This is it. Hurrrrrrrr YAAAAA!” Goku let out every last ounce of power. Shiripa’s blast was completely overpowered. 

“CURSE YOU!!” She screamed as her mind started to go blank.  _ That’s, it, _

 

Goku landed and looked down at the scorched earth. 

“It’s, over,” He breathed. 

“SON, GOKU!!!!!” Shiripa burst out of the earth. 

_ No, I put everything I had into it.  _ Shiripa was bleeding from multiple gashes and burns across her body. Her left arm was hanging limp. 

“I pulled a trick from you and was able to shield myself using my own attack. I guess I owe you one,” Shiripa forced her arm back into place with a sickening crunch. She then reached into her robe and pulled out the rest of the lacrima. “Good thing for leftovers,” She said as she wolfed it down. Shiripa let out a roar as her power started to return. 

“I will not lo-” To Goku, it felt like an animal just erupted from his back. He fell to the ground as bolts of purple energy erupted from his body, causing him to roar in pain as his hair and eyes returned to normal. 

“Ha, it’s my lucky day,”

 

Goku opened his eyes. He was sitting in a forest clearing. 

“Am I, dead?” 

“No, not yet,” A voice said. He turned and saw a young girl sitting on a stump behind him. She had yellow-blond hair that was as long as she was tall. She had large, pupilless green eyes and wore a long white dress. 

“Where am I?” Goku asked. 

“No, ‘Hello’ or ‘Nice day’,” She chuckled. 

“Oh, I'm, sorry. My name is Son Goku ma’am, It’s an honor for you to meet me,” Goku said, bowing. 

“That’s a little better,” She smiled. “My name is Mavis Vermilion,” She said. “Walk with me.” She took his hand and began leading him across the meadow. 

“Where are we?” Goku asked. 

“I’m contacting your spirit outside of space-time. That way no time will pass in the real world,” Mavis said as she picked a dandelion. 

“Wait, Shiripa, my friends! I have to go!” 

“Don’t worry, when you return no time will have passed. But on that topic, I brought you here to offer my help,” Goku cocked his head like a dog. “You see, I am the first master of the Fairy Tail guild,” 

“Really? You look no older than Goten,” Goku said. 

“You of all people should know looks can be deceiving,” Mavis replied. Goku chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess you're right!” 

“You and your friends have helped my guild. For that, I am in your debt. To repay it, I will grant you a one time use of a spell; one of the most powerful spells in existence,” She cupped her hands. “However, this spell is hard enough to master for a Wizard Saint. You have one chance,” 

“I won't fail,” Goku said.

 “Good, now save my family,”

 

Goku began to stand back up. 

“He’s alive!” Happy shouted.

 “Back for more eh?” Shiripa chuckled. Goku cupped his hands. 

“A Mafuba?” Gohan asked. 

“It, it can’t be,” Erza’s mouth was hanging open. 

“Wait, what’s that?” Natsu pointed to Goku’s left shoulder. A golden Fairy Tail emblem had appeared. 

“What’s that mean?” Videl asked. 

“It means he’s fighting with the same spirit as a member of Fairy Tail!” Natsu grinned. 

“Come on Goku!” Everyone shouted. The light between Goku’s hands became more intense and his eyes began glowing gold as well. 

“I invoke,” Shiripa finally realized what was happening. 

“How dare you!” She leaped forward as Goku clapped his hands together, causing the ground to begin to shake. 

“Fairy Law!” an enormous magic circle appeared around them. The circle grew in size until it detonated, causing a massive golden light. 

“How did he learn that spell?” Cana asked as she covered her eyes. The light soon dissipated. Goku was breathing heavy. Shiripa was lying on the ground; the color drained from her body. 

“I did it,” Goku said as he collapsed.


End file.
